Smitten Kitten
by Foreverafangirl101
Summary: If a problem arises, Rena Rouge, Ladybug, and Queen Bee are there to help you. They fight crime by day and night, vowing to rid Paris of the evil criminal, Cat Noir. But the problem is...he's so, so charming, especially to one of the girls who was certain she was immune to it. Warning! Contains spoilers from Season 2!
1. Chapter 1

The black menace stood on the roof of the grand hotel. His green eyes boring into the back of the retreating figure. He anticipated the right moment to strike, to fight back. Slowly, almost casually, he lifted his baton and extended it, putting the bottom of it directly in the soft snow in front of his prey. The person whipped around, and the cat grinned as the colour drained from his face. Quickly, the man started running, and the criminal kept the pace up easily. Eventually he cornered the man in an alleyway, and he sniggered, his eyes full of hatred.

"Now, stay still, let's not make this painful." He hissed. The man sobbed quietly, too scared to cry out. "At least you have sense." Cat Noir muttered. He advanced towards the man, swinging his baton expertly in his hand.

The man pressed himself against the wall, trying to get away from the approaching criminal, Cat Noir extended his claws, the full moon making them shine. The man let out a cry of pure terror. "Shut up! Do you want someone to find us?" Cat Noir shushed him, tutting scornfully.

Cat Noir took another step, and felt a sharp tug around his waist, looking down in surprise, he saw a yoyo wrapped around his waist. Spinning around, he came face to face with a girl, standing with her hands in her hips and holding the other end of the yoyo, she was dressed in a red bodysuit with black spots, and her blue/black hair was tied into twin ponies with red ribbon. She looked like a human ladybug!

"And _what_ are you supposed to be?" He asked sarcastically. "Leave him alone." Ladybug gestured to the man backed up against the wall. Stepping out of the yoyo, Cat Noir made his baton smaller, and watched the ladybug with a raised eyebrow. "Or what?" As he said it, two other superheroes landed directly behind Ladybug. One was a fox, the other a bee. "Really?" Cat Noir rolled his eyes. "You need backup to take me on?" Ladybug held up her yoyo, "Nope. We just want to get this over with."

The man watched with fear and amazement. As the four heroes and villains started a huge battle. Despite the fact that Cat Noir was greatly outnumbered. The fox wielder (Rena Rouge) used her flute to try and lull him to sleep, but Cat Noir managed to avoid the music notes at the last minutes. Queen bee used her sting staff, to try and paralyze him, yet he dodged it with ease. Ladybug tried to capture the villain with her yoyo, but he knocked it away with his baton.

Eventually, Cat Noir jumped up against the wall, climbing it in a matter of seconds, and leaving the other three behind. "Lost him." Queen Bee stamped a foot on the white snow irritatedly. "We'll get him next time girls." Ladybug promised, "After all, this was our first time." Rena Rouge stooped down in front of the man. "Why was he attacking you?" She asked, in a more demanding tone than calm and questioning.  
"I-I-I-I don't know!" The man whimpered, "Are you sure?" Rena rouge probed. "Rena! Give him some space." Ladybug placed her hand on the man, "He's had a rough day, no need to get in his face about it." Rena rolled her eyes but obliged, stepping back and allowing the man some breathing space.

"I was on my nightly walk." He explained as the three heroes walked him home, "All of a sudden his baton thingy is in front of me, and he starts chasing me!" "Well don't worry." Ladybug said gently. "He won't be coming back tonight." The man nodded, thanked them again, and went inside his house, locking the door securely,

The three walked into another deserted alleyway and detransformed, "That cat is going to pay for all the crime and pain he's delivered to Paris!" Alya vowed. "Relax girl, he will, especially now that we have our Miraculouses." Chloe calmed the fuming reporter. Chloe, as you may have noticed, has become quite close friends with Alya and Marinette, due to the fact that she realized one day, that even with Sabrina, she didn't share the special bond Alya and Marinette had. Now, two months later, she was a changed girl, sure she could brag occasionally, but she was a lot more down to earth and caring and all.

"Come on guys," Marinette said, "We'd better get home." The three started walking, sticking close together for security and warmth, Paris was as dangerous as Gotham City in the night, muggers, robbers, murderers, and all that nonsense. Several times Marinette was sure she heard something behind her, but when she turned around, no one was there.

The first house they reached was Chloe's. "See you guys tomorrow." She said yawning, Alya and Marinette said goodbye and kept on trudging through the snow. "Are you sure you don't want my dad to drive you home?" Alya asked as they came to a stop in front of Alya's house. "I'll be fine, my house is just a couple of blocks." Marinette insisted, Alya looked doubtful, but settled down slightly when Marinette said, "I'll phone you as soon as I get home." "Alright then, but be safe!" Alya commanded. Marinette grinned and kept walking.

She shivered and rubbed her hands together to keep warm, even if it was in vain, her breath came out in white clouds and she was aware of the snow starting to fall. The sound of footprints made Marinette turn around, but there was nothing. She started walking faster, and by the time she rounded the corner to her house, she was running like her life depended on it.

"Marinette! Where have you been?!" Her mother exclaimed as she came rushing in. "It's late!" "Sorry mom, I was working on a school project with Chloe and Alya, and I lost track of time." "Hmm." Was the answer. "Well, go get yourself some hot chocolate and get to bed, it's late as it is." "Yes mom." Marinette did as she was told, making some hot chocolate for her parents, saying goodnight, and then creeping upstairs, the sight that greeted her made her nearly fall back down there again. Lying casually on her bed, winding his tail through his claws, was Cat Noir, he heard her gasp and sat up, crossed legs to face her.

"Ah, hot chocolate for mew? Thank you, _Princess_."

 **A/N: AGGGHHH! I can't believe I'm starting so many stories! Although I must say, I particularly am enjoying this one :), and I hope you guys do to, please review…Until next time fellow bug lovers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What are you doing here?" Marinette hissed, she was frankly too afraid to speak any louder than she was, "Me? I was out for a walk, and I decided to pop in." The nerve! Marinette looked around for any possible entrance and saw her trapdoor leading to the rooftop balcony was unlocked. Cat Noir stood up, and walked towards Marinette, Marinette's heart almost stopped with fear, but she blinked when he merely took her hot chocolate and drank some. "Thank you." He said, putting the empty cup on her cabinet.

 _Okay, think Marinette! You have a supervillain in your room! You need to get him out...but how?_ Was what Marinette couldn't figure out, she didn't want to raise her voice and alert her parents, and she couldn't transform directly under the kitten's nose, and there was no way she could call Queen Bee or Rena Rouge.

"Is something wrong?" Cat Noir asked.

"Uh, yeah! There is! What are you doing in _my_ room?"

"I told you." He said calmly.

"No you didn't. Supervillains don't 'go for walks and decide to pop in' okay, so why are you here?"

Cat shrugged. "I'm hungry, you run a bakery."

She snorted, "So you came to my room, to ask for a croissant?" He nodded.

"You could just go and steal it!" Marinette cried out exasperatedly.

"Would you prefer that?" Cat Noir asked, his green eyes gleaming.

"Yes! I would! Instead of you sneaking into my room, giving me a heart attack, drinking my hot chocolate, and then asking for a croissant!"

Cat Noir smirked, "Fine princess. Whatever your heart desires."

He stood and gave a bow, grasping her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it, then he bounded down into the dark bakery, (her parents had gone to sleep) and snatched 5 croissants from the window, then he opened the door and walked away, the bell making a gentle ting.

With her hand still burning from where his mouth touched it, Marinette climbed down the stairs and looked at what he had put on the counter.

A hundred euro note was lying on the counter, _keep the change, princess._ Marinette could almost hear him saying, in a daze, Marinette put the money in the till and walked back upstairs.

Tikki flew out of Marinette's pocket. "Well…that was weird." "I know right!" Marinette cried, "How…why would he do that!?" Tikki shrugged, "Maybe he's turning a new page." Suddenly her computer lit up and Rena Rouge's face appeared, "Mari!" She hissed. "Yep!" Marinette jumped in front of the computer. "Cat Noir's been sighted at the bank. Queen Bee and I are on our way now." 'Okay, we'll be there now." Marinette switched off her computer and turned back to Tikki. "Or not." Was all she could say.

 **A/N Hope you enjoy, thank you everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marinette sat in the library with Chloe and Alya, she watched Pollen, Trixx and Tikki play hide and seek between the books. Usually she would have laughed, but the night's problems kept her from smiling. "What are we going to do about Cat Noir?" Alya asked, slamming her history book with such gusto that it shook the table. "He's so slippery! He…you know….slips! He slips through our fingers every time!" Marinette only hummed in response, causing Alya and Chloe to exchange worried glances. "Earth to Marinette! What's bugging ya gal?" Chloe and Alya burst into giggles at the silly pun, Marinette barely smiled.

"Seriously though girl. You've been in your own bubble the whole time! What's up?" "Huh? Oh…nothing." At that moment, Adrien walked past with his geography book. "Hey guys, mind if I sit here." "Course not! Sit right there!" Alya literally pushed Adrien down next to Marinette and grinned at Chloe, Chloe's face…was the definition of SQUEE! (Yes people! Chloe is the first mate of the Adrianette ship!)

Marinette didn't even blink when Adrien sat down next to her, her head was in the books, her eyes scanning over each word, but none of it was sinking in. Alya and Chloe tried to make convocation, but she ignored it. Even Adrien seemed rather perplexed by her new attitude but he remained silent.

"What's up girl?" Alya demanded to know as soon as they left the library.

"Adrien and you were practically sitting on top of each other, and you didn't say anything!"

"Maybe she went into anamorphic shock." Chloe suggested,

"No, I'm fine, I've just got a lot on my mind." Marinette insisted.

"Like what?" Alya asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'll just see you guys later." Marinette started walking away, quickly.

"Something's up with her." Chloe said worriedly,

"Maybe it's because of our miraculouses." Alya suggested as she felt Trixx zoom into her pocket. "It could be her way of dealing with stress and the responsibility of keeping Paris safe and keeping it of evil forever."

Chloe blinked, "Well if you put it that way I'm going to need a face pack."

"Why?" Alya asked confused,

"It helps with the stress lines. Don't wanna look like I'm sixty when I turn 21 do I?" Alya hesitated. "Could I have one of those anti-stress packs?"

Marinette walked down the sidewalk quickly, anxious to get away from Alya and Chloe. "What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked worriedly. "Why didn't you tell them about…?"

"…Cat Noir? Because they'd be angry with me! They'd be upset because I let him into my room, let him drink my hot chocolate, and then go take five croissants."

"He did pay, and leave you the biggest tip in world history." Tikki added.

"But I should have told my parents, called the police, hog tied him up, something! If it was Alya or Chloe, they would have done something cool. Not me."

Tikki sat on Marinette's shoulder and patted it sympathetically, "I think you did the right thing, I just got that feeling, ya know? Everything will work out."

Marinette smiled. "Thanks Tikki."

Suddenly they heard a large growl, and people yelling. Exchanging worried glances, Marinette and Tikki walked into the dark alleyway to investigate. "Come on! Do it again." Marinette stopped in horror as she saw two boys with sticks, they had a dog cornered in the alleyway, and they were throwing hits at it.

"No! Stop it!" Marinette pleaded. Startled the two boys turned around. She recognized the biggest of them as Victor Parker, his dad had run away six months ago to become a world famous villain alongside Cat Noir, and Victor was determined to follow in his footsteps.

"What did you say, pipsqueak?" more boys walked into the alleyway, trapping her, "I said, stop it." Marinette's voice came out tinier than usual. She was playing with fire. Victor stepped closer holding the large stick in his one hand.

"Listen to me, pipsqueak. You don't tell Victor Parker what to do. Okay?" Marinette was about to nod, but she then saw the dog in the corner, cowering away.

"No, not okay, you're hurting an innocent dog that's done nothing to you. So rather hit me, but not the dog." Marinette should have realized it was a bad idea. She was still in shock long after the fist had connected with her eye. "

Are you sure Dupain-Cheng? Or do you want another one?" Marinette felt anger boiling up inside her, she couldn't control herself as she saw Victor hit the dog again, how it yelped. She leaped at Victor, pulling him away with whatever strength she had left, Victor shoved her against the wall, she tried to kick her way free, but he remained out of her grasp. She bit down on his hand, and he punched her, once, twice, three times.

"And stay there." Victor spat on the floor as he stalked away. Marinette lay shaking on the ground, blood on the hard floor. The dog crept closer, and nuzzled her gently. Now that everyone was gone, Marinette felt scared and she started crying, tears mixing with the blood on her face. The dog licked her face and then lay down next to her.

Eventually, as the sun was starting to set, Marinette heard the padding of footsteps, looking up slowly, she saw a black figure standing above her. "What have you been doing?" The voice was familiar. "Adrien?" The dog growled but Marinette calmed it by putting a hand on Adrien, "He's a friend." The dog settled down a bit, and allowed Adrien to pick Marinette up, bridal style. He carried her through the streets to her house and knocked on the door.

Tom Dupain-Cheng opened the door and gasped. "What happened?!" He asked. "I don't know! I found her in an alleyway." Adrien carried Marinette inside and sat her down on the couch, (P.S she's unconscious) "Sabine! We need to get Marinette to a hospital!" Tom said, "Adrien, Thank you for getting her here so quickly, we'll drop you off at your house on the way to the hospital." Adrien smiled weakly, "Thanks sir."

As the taxi appeared at the doorstep Adrien muttered to himself worriedly, "please let her be okay, please let her be okay."

 **A/N Thank you everyone for the positive feedback (follows and** **favorites** **) I warn you this chapter is kind of intense, so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Marinette looked up as the door creaked open, Alya and Chloe tiptoed in, their arms laden with presents, books, flowers and balloons. "The postwomen have arrived!" Alya grinned weakly, "The hot Postwomen." Chloe added. Marinette smiled, "Thanks you guys." She patted the bed and the two sat down on it. "How've you been?" Alya asked her best friend. The designer nodded her head, "Good, the scars will heal, and my black eyes already starting to fade. It just this one." Marinette gestured to the one scar along her right eye. "I think it's permanent."

Chloe gasped and patted Marinette's hand, her eyes full of sympathy.

"I feel so bad for you, if we had just shut up about how you were feeling you wouldn't have stormed off and…."

"No! It's not your guys fault! I was the one who intervened with Victor Parker, he was abusing a dog!"

"VICTOR PARKER!" Both girls cried together.

"You were in ladybug mode….right?"

"…..No"

"Wow! Ya brave gal! I don't have the guts to walk past him in an open street, I take the long way!" Alya gasped. "Tell. Me. Everything!"

Marinette giggled, her friends were a perfect distraction from all the other things….okay the one thing bugging her. Chat.

A few days later, Tom and Sabine helped Marinette pack up her things and collect the gifts. "You certainly have a lot of friends that care about you." Sabine commented as she collected the cards. "Yeah." Marinette nodded and stood up. "Are we ready to go?" Tom picked up Marinette's bag and they exited the ward. After one more check-up, Marinette was discharged and sent home.

"We have a little surprise for you." Sabine told Marinette as the cab came to a stop. Marinette frowned, confused as she walked inside, and she was almost knocked over by a brown blur that came hurtling towards her. The dog, now clean and not covered in blood, licked Marinette's face and barked happily. "You found her!" Marinette yelled happily, burying her head in the dog's fur. "Yes, she appeared on our doorstep, Adrien said she was there when he found you." "So can I keep her?" Marinette asked. Tom and Sabine laughed, "Well, she's made herself at home, we took her to the vet and her injuries are healing, so it's up to you, do you want to keep her?"

That evening, Marinette persuaded her mom to let her go out to the pet shop to get some bowls, and food for her new dog she had still not named. "If you are sure, but come straight back home, okay Marinette?" Sabine asked, "Of course mom, I'll be fine!" Marinette grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"I'll have a tin of dog food as well please." Marinette said to the shop owner. "So your parents let you keep the stray. I can't stand abusing." Marinette was puzzled that he knew, but she figured it out when she walked past the news stand.

"What up gal? I'm so glad ya home! Can we come visit soon?"

"Alya." Marinette said sternly into the phone. "Did you tell anyone about what happened?" "

Ummm. Well, I might have accidentally blabbed something to Nadia while I was babysitting Mannon on your behalf, and then she ran a news report about dog and woman abuse, which is very good, and then the newspapers all interviewed me and Chloe, and your parents and Adrien, but no one's seen Victor."

"So you did?" Marinette asked.

"Yep, oh! Got to go, I left my cookies in the oven!" The phone beeped and Marinette sighed as she turned it off. Still deep in thought, she walked back home carrying the bags from the pet shop.

The stars were twinkling overhead as she walked back inside the bakery. "I'm back mom." She called, "Okay, just give the dog some food in her bowl, not a lot, and think of a name for her as well, we can't keep calling her 'the dog"" Marinette laughed and headed upstairs, where her new dog was lying on the little blanket Marinette had found for her. "Here you go, nice food." Marinette spooned out half the tin, and filled the water bowl. The dog ate hungrily, and then curled up next to Marinette on her bed. Marinette's eyes were starting to droop and she was about to drop off to sleep, when she heard a tap on the window. At first she ignored it, but when the tapping continued, Marinette stood up and went over to the window, expecting a crazy pigeon.

Marinette stared into the emerald green eyes that seemed to be boring into her very soul. "Whoa!" Marinette fell back with surprise and landed on her bottom. Cat Noir slipped through the window and stood in front of her. "Falling for me already?" He asked. Marinette's dog leaped forward and growled at Cat Noir, causing him to hiss like an actual cat would, and jump onto the ladder that went up onto the balcony rooftops. Marinette lay on the floor, watching the exchange with an open mouth. Her dog growling and barking at the cat who was hissing and slowly inching up the ladder on all fours. It was so ironic, that Marinette couldn't help herself.

"Call off your dog and stop laughing." To say Cat Noir was ticked was an understatement, and Marinette rolling around on the floor with heaps of laughter didn't help. "I said stop it!" Cat growled, the dog growled louder and Cat jumped up another rung. "Coco. Coco stop it!" Marinette managed to compose herself and stood up, grabbing the dog's collar and pulling her back gently. The dog watched Cat Noir with a wary eye but she didn't make any more moves towards him. Cat Noir hesitantly made his way down the ladder, his eyes never moving from Coco, Marinette struggled to keep a straight face as he leaned against the wall next to the open window in case he needed a quick escape, his eyes full of distrust.

"So you got a dog to keep me away." Cat asked, sounding betrayed. "No." Marinette snorted. "I found the…" "Yes! I heard all about it." Cat Noir stood up and walked towards Marinette, Coco growled quietly, but seemed okay when he leaned on Marinette's bed and looked at the scar. Marinette's heart was beating like she had just won a marathon, she wondered if he could hear it. Cat Noir's eyes scanned her face, unaware of the blush that was creeping onto her checks. "It's not going to heal. You'll be stuck with it." Marinette was unable to say anything, so she just nodded. "Marinette?" Cat Noir, Coco, and Marinette turned to the closed trapdoor that led downstairs, "Is someone up there with you?" Cat Noir looked at Marinette, Marinette gulped and tried to make words. "Uhh…n-n-n-n." Cat rolled his eyes as the Sabine started climbing the stairs.

"Honey? Is everything okay?" Sabine opened the trapdoor and saw a very flustered Marinette, a confused Coco starting out the window, and no Cat Noir. "J-J-Just fine m-mom." Sabine frowned and climbed down again, leaving Marinette to drop face down on her pillow, and scream into it. Coco licked her face anxiously as her new owner had…a meltdown. "Relax Marinette." Was all Tikki could think of, what else could she say to comfort the confused designer?

"I feel like I'm on a roller-coaster! And that only happens when I see Adrien! WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

 **A/N Okay. THANK YOU EVERYONE! All the favourites and the followers, and of course the reviewers, seeing you guys so excited keeps me going! If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I will answer them.**

 **This particular question from a guest, Cupcakelover1699 says:**

 **OMG. This is rlly amazing! Do you have a schedule for updates coz I'm rlly interested in this story and I want - no, NEED - more chapters. I rlly like the idea of the plot.**

 **So firstly, thank you, and secondly, no I don't have a schedule. I try and write as much as I can, when I can, but remember like everyone I do run out of great ideas, and I need to take a break from typing. Schedules stress me out, and you don't want to see me under stress! So, yeah. I will try and keep you guys updated as much as I can. So long and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rena Rouge jumped from building to building, her feet moving faster than imaginable, Ladybug swung overhead with her yoyo, and Queen Bee used her wings to zip ahead. People cheered as the three heroes dashed past. They tried to take photos but the three were moving too fast to be seen clearly.

They landed on Marinette's balcony, and ducked down, hoping no one would see, once the coast was clear, they detransformed and dropped down exhausted.

"UGH! THAT CAT!" Alya moaned, "Why does he always just…..escape all the time?!"

"I know right! It's like he enjoys messing us around," Chloe snapped

"That and scaring people." Alya added

The two girls turned to Marinette, who was handing Tikki a biscuit.

"What about you Marinette? You hardly did anything today, it's like you were off."

Marinette jumped, "Huh? Oh….umm, it's…just because I….um was awake with Coco all night! She's still getting used to using the bathroom outside and sleeping….all that stuff..."

Chloe flipped her hair and checked her watch. "YIKES! Guys we are so late! The dance starts in less than an hour!"

The three girls raced to the trapdoor and tumbled down into Marinette's room, Coco looked up confused but woofed happily when the kwamis appeared. The four started a wild game of chase they had invented earlier that week. Coco would chase Trixx, Pollen, and Tikki, and they would fly. Unfortunately, due to the fact that they had the advantage of flying and being able to move through things, Coco could not catch them. So when they danced around in front of Coco, she went into a complete excited panic, trying to catch them and knocking things over in the process.

However, eventually, the four calmed down and lay on Coco's bed to watch the frenzy created by the three girls.

"Where's the black mascara! I can't find it anywhere!"

"Here it is! Oh no! I spilt the nail polish!"

"Here, clean it up with this….oh wait! That's my dress!"

Tikki sighed and looked at Trixx and Pollen,

"This is chaos." The two other kwamis nodded in agreement.

Chloe stepped out of the bathroom and twirled around. "What do you think?

She had a yellow dress on with pink patterns and swirls, it had no sleeves and the ends just grazed her knees. Her hair was let loose and curled so it fell gently over her shoulders.

"Wow Chloe!" Alya exclaimed, "You look great!" "Now it's your turn!" Marinette grabbed Alya's dress and chucked it at her. 'Go! Go! Go!"

Five minutes later, Alya steeped out into the room.

"Voila!" She grinned.

Alya had chosen a more simple dress, it was white and had thin spaghetti sleeves, the dress ended just before her knees, and swirled when she moved. Her hair was in a ballet bun.

"Alya you look great! Nino is going to be…..awestruck!" Marinette cried.

"Thanks, now, you still haven't shown me your dress." Alya sat down on Marinette's bed.

Marinette shrugged and went to her closet, she pulled out her own dress she had designed and went into the bathroom.

"Wow!" Was all Chloe and Alya could say.

Marinette stood in the doorway, wearing dress. It was a deep royal red colour, and long, grazing her ankles, it had no sleeves and was tight fitted on the top, but it was loose starting from her waist. Her hair was free and straight, and she had put a flower clip in it.

"Is it okay?" She asked,  
"Okay? How can you ask if it's _okay_?" Alya jumped up and inspected every inch of the dress.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL! Adrien is going to have a heart attack when he sees you!"

"I don't think that's the reaction I want out of him." Marinette giggled.

"Doesn't matter, I think we are going to rock this party." Chloe stood up and gathered her purse. "Are we ready to go?"

"Almost." Marinette dug in her draw and pulled out a black box,

"Another Miraculous Mari?" Alya joked.

"Nope, it's my great grandma's pre engagement ring. She was wearing it to give her good luck on the day she got engaged, I figured I could use all the luck I can get."

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Alya and Chloe gaped at the tri-coloured ring, it was thin strips of bronze, silver, and gold twisted into the most beautiful ring.

"Now I'm ready." Marinette slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled at the others.

"Let's go."

"You guys look so grown up!" Sabine gasped.

"I need to get a photo." Tom ran off in search of the camera

" **Daaaaaad**!" Marinette whined. "Don't be embarrassing!"

"It'll be quick Marinette, don't worry!" Tom raced back, triumphantly holding the camera.

"Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!"

Tom snapped the photo, and smiled. "That's a keeper."

"Can we go now?" Marinette asked as Sabine started touching her hair.

"Are you girls sure you can walk there?" Sabine asked as they headed to the door.

"Of course mom, and Alya's dad is bringing us all back home."

"Okay then, your dad and I are going out for dinner, and then we're going to see some friends of ours, so we won't be back till late, okay?

"Yes mom." Marinette hugged her parents and raced off after Alya and Chloe in the evening light.

"Ahh, they grow up so quick."

Marinette, Alya and Chloe arrived at the school, and saw the entire place decked out to party.

Nino was waiting at the door, and took Alya's hand. "Shall we?"

Chloe later found Kim and left Marinette to wander around the decorated courtyard. She had still had no sign of Adrien, and no one had seen him either.

The cat was perched on the top of the school, watching the dance with interest. He saw everything, and he liked his new way of seeing it. He watched Marinette walk around, looking for someone. He was confused greatly.

"Hey Nathaniel," Marinette called to the red head artist. He jumped, almost dropping his punch as she startled him.

"Oh! H-hi Marinette!" He wheezed,

"Hi. Have you seen Adrien?" She asked.

"N-no. I haven't." Nathaniel replied, twirling the pencil in his hands nervously.

"Hey, Marinette could I ask you something?"

"Sure." Marinette tried to smile at the artist who was for some reason very shy.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-do y-you. You know…..want to….umm….heh, heh…."

Cat Noir watched the exchange with growing annoyance. Eventually, not able to control himself, he used his cataclysm on a piece of decoration. It evidently caused a lot of noise due to the fact that a lot of stuff was hanging on it and in turn it fell as well. Marinette looked up and saw a glimpse of the black menace jump off the building and out of sight as casually as a walk in the park. Fury bubbled up inside her. How dare he ruin her perfectly good night!?

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Nathaniel asked quietly.

"I'm fine, I just gotta go." Marinette said, making her way to the exit,

"Well okay, we'll just talk another time…hopefully."

Marinette stormed back home, unaware of the alarms going off, the mass of police cars, the darkening skies, the potential danger she was in. She couldn't actually believe that that stinking cat would actually try and jeopardize the dance! She stomped on, not hearing the other pair of feet behind her, she finally realized that something was wrong when two hands were cupped around her mouth and she was dragged into an alleyway.

Fear kicked in, and Marinette tried to scream, but she was met with a sharp pain in the leg.

"Shut up you!" The man hissed. "Come with me."

Marinette might have been terrified, but she was smart enough to do as he said, her thigh was aching and she didn't want to risk another stab. The man led her deeper into the alleyway, where a small light flickered. _Now I know what it's like to be in one of Alya's horror movies._ Marinette shuddered.

The man shoved Mari into the light and grabbed her purse. The contents spilt out and he grabbed whatever he thought valuable.

"And what's this?"

Marinette felt like kicking herself (but it was too painful to try.) when the man picked up her tri-colored ring. "Leave it alone! It's my great grandma's!"

"Hmm." The man ignored her desperate pleas. "Seems valuable. I'll call my boss."

Marinette watched with dread as he put the ring in his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Put it away. I'm already here." The man, and Marinette spun around and saw a dark shadow. "Oh, boss. I'm glad you're here, I have this…"

"You're fired."

"What?"

"You can't even follow the simplest of instructions. So, you're fired."

"B-B-B-But boss!" The man whimpered as his boss stepped out of the shadows.

"Cat Noir?" Marinette breathed.

"Now I want you to empty your pockets and run, or else."

""But….." The man slowly dropped Marinette's phone, the money, a couple of other things fell down onto the floor.

"Is that everything?" Cat Noir asked the man.

"Of course sir." The man said through gritted teeth. "Why would I lie to you?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Cat Noir turned to Marinette. "Is that everything?"

Confused and dazed, Marinette inspected the pile of her possessions.

"My great grandma's ring is in his back pocket." She whispered.

Cat Noir turned to the shaking thief. "So, why? Why would you lie to me? You of all people should know that's a bad idea, Parker."

Marinette's eyes widened as she realized it was Victor's dad.

"I didn't mean…to. I forgot it…." The man tried to weasel his way out as Cat Noir pulled out his baton.

Minutes later Cat Noir shortened his baton and put it in its holder behind his back. He turned away from the unconscious man and said to Marinette, "Pick up your stuff." Marinette did as instructed and looked inquiringly at him. Cat did a brief mental maths problem and figured it was too risky to send Marinette home alone, plus she was injured, and exhausted.

"Wha….?" Marinette felt herself being lifted up, and gasped as her feet left the ground, carrying her piggybacked style, Cat Noir leapt from roof to roof, at a blinding speed. Marinette buried her head in his back and prepared for death

 _Oh! I really didn't think I would die like this! Alya and Chloe are busy having fun…I hope…while I'm being carried off to some secret lair to be killed in the most torturous way possible! Well, goodbye Tikki, goodbye Mom, goodbye Papa, goodbye Alya, and Chloe, and Nathaniel, and all my classmates, and teachers, and Nadja, and Mannon, and all the people who would come to the bakery, and the pet shop owner, and of course my sweet darling Adrien whom I never even got to express my true love to, I shall die a soul who's love was never returned by the gorgeous blonde who's pictures cover my bedroom. He is probably sitting in his room, unaware that the love of his life is being carried off to some secret lair to be killed in the most tortuous was possible._

Marinette felt a jolt, and herself falling down, down, down. She landed with an _umff_ on…her bed? Marinette sat up, and looked around, yes she was in her own bedroom, there was Cat Noir, standing below the trapdoor, and there was Coco, sleeping quietly on her blanket.

Cat Noir watched amused at the look of surprise on Marinette's face. "

Wha…? Why?"

"Don't ask." Cat Noir said, preparing to climb back up the ladder into the night sky again.

"No wait!" Marinette remembered everything that had happened at the dance, and she had to ask him about it.

"Why did you break the decorations?"

Cat Noir turned back to her, confused.

"What?"

"You heard me. Why did you break the decorations?"

"Where?"

"Don't play dumb! You were watching me at the school dance while I was talking to Nathaniel and you cataclysmed a decoration, it made a big mess!"

Cat Noir tilted his head. "What time was that?"

"Ugh! I don't know, about half an hour ago."

"I wasn't there."

"Pfft, _of course_ not."

"I'm serious."

'You're a criminal! Why should I believe you?"

"Because….."

Marinette raised an accusing eyebrow and folded her arms, as she saw the cat falter.

"Because….because I didn't do it, I wasn't there."

"And where were you?"

Suddenly Marinette's computer screen lit up, and Nadja's face appeared.

"Cat Noir robs Paris's biggest bank, taking an estimated $56,000,000."

Marinette stared at the screen with growing shock. "No, you're right, you were doing far worse."

 **A/N: Hello! I am alive! Sorry for not writing sooner, I've been busy. So….yeah, thank you for all the reviews (8), follows (32), and favourites (10) I am also trying to update some more of my stories soon, like Influence and the End of the Road. Ciao for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _The day was like any other, the cat was doing something that would have a negatively impact on Paris. Ladybug, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee fought hard against the strong villain. But not hard enough, soon Rena and Queenie were out of the picture. Far to injured to stand up and defend Paris. Ladybug fought on, unaware of anything other than the villain who stood in front of her. Her breathing came out fast, and she raised her yoyo to fight…..but then she hesitated._

 _She remembered the time, she had first fought him, and how he had left the battle without finishing them off._

 _She remembered how she had found him in her room, how he had spared her life._

 _She remembered how she had felt, when he came so close to her, to view the scar that inhabited her face._

 _She remembered how he had saved her from being robbed,_

 _And then, Ladybug felt like she couldn't do it._

 _"_ _Fight me!" Growled Cat Noir, his baton ready._

 _"_ _No. I refuse to hurt you! I know that you aren't bad!"_

 _"_ _You are making a big mistake Ladybug," The cat threatened,_

 _"_ _Go ahead then, but I can't hurt you, I know you're better than this, and it's not too late to change, the people of Paris need you….and so do I."_

 _As she said those words, Cat Noir dissolved, and Adrien stood in his place, the look of hurt and betrayal covered his perfect face. Ladybug felt herself transform into Marinette and she could only watch speechless as Adrien turned and trudged off…with Lila._

Marinette woke up with a jolt. Her hair and bed soaked with sweat. Gasping for air, she hugged her knees to her body and cried, cried, and cried. Coco jumped up onto Marinette's bed and whined, licking Mari's scrunched up face comfortingly. Tikki could think of nothing that would comfort the upset designer.

"Maybe you should tell Alya and Chloe, they could be able to help you."

"No way! How could I? This is something I have to keep to myself."

Marinette looked over to the computer screen, it was still on and the newspaper article was still wide open.

"I thought he was better than that." Marinette whispered quietly.

"Marinette, just because he saved your life once and spared it, doesn't necessarily make him a good guy." Tikki said gently.

"I know." Marinette wiped her face and lay down on her pillow, it was the same night that the two had had their big blowout, and she was regretting it, big time.

A knock on the trapdoor made the three look up. Tikki dove for cover as Sabine came up into the room.

"Marinette? Are you okay, honey?" She asked sitting down on Marinette's bed and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Could you hear me?" Marinette asked,

"Well…yes, but you've been acting strange lately…..is there something we need to talk about?"

Marinette hesitated, she wanted to tell her mother everything, about Chat, Adrien, and her confused feelings for them. But if she told that, her mom could suffer from a heart attack, and if she survived she'd tell Tom, and they'd alert the police, and everyone would know….

"Mom….is it possible for someone to like someone, but then isn't sure if that person likes them back, and then meets another person, whom she's not sure how she feels about, but is worried that that other person might like her, even if that's totally not possible, and she might end up liking him, but then might disappoint everyone else?"

"Uh….well as long as the two aren't a couple and possibly cheating on each other…. then no. Why?" Sabine asked.

"No reason."

"Look, Honey, if people are trying to tell you who you should like and stuff like that, you should tell me. Listen to your heart."

Marinette nodded, and Sabine kissed her forehead before walking downstairs again.

Marinette prepared to start moping again, when her phone vibrated. As she picked it up, she realised she had over 100 messages and missed calls.

"Of course! I forgot to tell Alya and Chloe where I went! They're probably freaking out!"

Marinette did a quick three way call and held the phone at arm's reach. She had learnt, that when she slept in and her friends didn't hear from her….they got a bit miffed.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

The two girls screamed together, almost cracking Marinette's phone's speaker with the noise. Marinette gingerly held the phone to her ear and whispered.

"Sorry? I had crazy night and I went home in a huff, and I fell asleep and I forgot…really I am sorry."

"Typical Marinette, you are always sleeping!" Alya said, her words filled with humour.

"Halloween's coming up, I dare you to go as Sleeping Beauty." Chloe's voice came out.

"I'm not always sleeping!" Marinette tried to say in self-defence, even though she knew she often was.

"I had a bad night."

"Well, are you busy? Otherwise I'm coming over. Now."

I nodded my head, and then said. "Nope, you can come. Both of you."

Marinette switched off her phone and waited for her friends to come, willing herself not to think about the criminal.

Cat Noir sulked in his secret hideout. He had disappointed Marinette and he hated that, sure he hadn't known her for long….like this anyway, but….Cat sighed and sat down, he felt something hard in his pocket. Marinette's ring, he had forgotten to give it back to her last night. He groaned. But that would give him an excuse to go back…and maybe even apologize. He stood up, extending his baton. This couldn't wait.

Marinette picked up a croissant and bit into it. "Mmm. My favourite." She said, Tikki, Trixx and Pollen were nibbling cookies, Coco was snarfing down her doggy biscuits, and Alya and Chloe were watching their friend worriedly.

"So, what happened at the dance that made you suddenly leave?" Alya asked.

"Huh? Oh…umm…." Marinette might have been disappointed in Cat Noir, but she didn't want to tell them about the decorations, plus he saved her life.

"Adrien wasn't there. I sort of…..flipped, and came home, sorry, I know I wasn't thinking straight."

Chloe sighed. "When you're ready to tell the truth come back to us."

Marinette bit her lip, "Do you guys think I would lie to you about this?"

"Are you saying that's the truth?" Alya asked.

Marinette sighed. "Okay…Cat Noir broke the decorations, I got upset, morphed into Ladybug….in secret! But I couldn't find him so I came back home, fell asleep."

This was more or less true.

Chloe frowned and said, "I believe you…but next time, bring us with."

Marinette nodded. "Pinkie promise." She held out her pinkie.

Alya and Chloe laughed and held out their pinkies, they linked them and laughed again.

"Hey guys….if someone was good….and then they fought bad guys…and then they met one of the bad guys but they couldn't do anything about it because they were like, in their civilian form and they couldn't reveal they were superheroes, and then the bad guy turned out to not be such a bad guy, and the someone was confused about what to do because she had to fight him in battle and then was sort of friends with him in her civilian form, but then realised she might have feelings for the bad guy but not sure how he and her friends might react to that….what should she do?"

Alya and Chloe blinked twice, Tikki tried to get Marinette's attention.

"Why are you asking?" Chloe asked slowly.

"Just a question." Marinette said.

"Well….it depends, if it's you we're talking about you and you are secretly meeting up with Cat Noir, then I'd say call us beforehand so we can nab him! No friend of mine is dating a world famous criminal!"

Marinette heard a tapping on the window, and her heart race quickened. Of all the times he should come! He had to come now!

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"Uhh….The pigeons." Marinette said, trying to grab Coco as she bounded over to the window to happily greet her visitor.

"They always trying to get in here, I'll go tell them to leave."

Marinette walked over to the window and saw Cat Noir. "Shoo!" She said waving her hands and trying to send him an ESP.

"No birdseed in here, okay Mr. Pigeon?"

Cat Noir blinked those penetrating green eyes and tilted his head. His messy blonde hair falling in his eyes. Marinette resisted the urge to scream.

" _Alya_ and _Chloe_ are here and they don't like pigeon's in the house. So shoo!" Cat blinked and finally seemed to get the message. He nodded and jumped away. Marinette almost fainted with relief.

"Don't worry guys." She said walking back to her bed.

"I took care of that…pigeon. He won't be coming back."

Alya nodded. "If I were him, I wouldn't either." She muttered to Chloe. Chloe giggled.

"Well, back to that question. Is it Cat Noir?"

"What!? Of course not. Pfft, I mean if it was him I would tell you right?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Mari. You've been acting strange lately."

"BUT NOT CHAT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Okay! Sheesh!" Alya said, "Chloe was just saying we're worried about you."

"Why? There's nothing to worry about, I'm perfectly fine!"  
"Okay, then…well I have to go babysit the two monsters I call my sisters! So I'll catch up with you guys later."

"I also have to go, my dad's taking me shopping. Do you want to come Mari?"

Marinette shook her head, "No thanks, I think I'm going to get some sewing done."

After Chloe and Alya left, Marinette opened her window, but Chat Noir wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sat down and opened her design book, flipping through it, but not taking it in.

 _Well, Alya and Chloe don't approve of Chat, and sure he's got flaws. But who hasn't apart from Adrien. Ugh, well…..Chloe and Alya don't know Chat, they haven't given him a chance. But….if I could make him good…then maybe…_

Marinette smiled _Maybe my luck is turning…..MY LUCK! My great-grandma's ring! Oh! What am I going to do! Would Chat have taken it? His the only one who had it after Parker. Oh no!_

Marinette buried her head in her hands. "I. AM. SO. DEAD!"

Marinette freaked for a good half an hour, and then went downstairs to find something to eat. After she raided the cookie jar, and stuffed her face with every flavour imaginable, she returned upstairs to mope some more.

The first thing Marinette noticed when she opened the door, was her sewing table, it was exactly as she left it, only there was two new items on it. Marinette hurried over, and saw her great grandma's ring, and a red rose.

Marinette almost squealed with excitement and relief, but didn't because her dad was just downstairs. She heard a quiet thump and Cat Noir landed on the floor behind her. Marinette whirled around, her eyes wide with joy. Unable to control herself, she hugged him, her arms wrapped around his muscular body. Chat gave a short gasp, his body stiff. Marinette realized that he clearly wasn't used to hugs.

Marinette let him go, unaware of Chat's blushing state, and picked up the ring, it was hers, and Marinette realised she had some apologizing to do,

"Look, Chat…..I'm sorry for…everything I said." Marinette wasn't exactly saying she believed his denials, because she didn't, and that would be lying…

"Its fine, Princess." Chat reassured her.

"I just want you to remember that I am a criminal, and it's not going to change just to suit your needs."

 _Not for much longer._ She thought to herself in a sing-song voice, but she didn't say it out loud. Instead she said,

"O-okay…" She wanted to question him about the bank, and who was at the party if it wasn't him, but she choose against it.

Chat took the ring from Marinette and picked up her hand, holding it gently in his own gloved one. He slipped the ring onto her finger.

Marinette felt her checks redden, her pulse started to increase dramatically, "Uhh….thanks, again." She chuckled nervously.

Chat nodded briefly and headed to the window,

"By the way, good call." He said, picking up one of the leftover biscuits.

"I was about to come straight in,"

Marinette blinked, and then remembered the whole "Pidgeon fiasco."

"Oh, yeah. Heh, heh….right."

Chat slipped out the window and Marinette flopped down on her bed.

"Great. Just great!" Marinette wanted to run down to Alya screaming and tell her everything, but she couldn't…..well…..Chat Noir hadn't said she couldn't. And who would believe the cat? The only downside was he might get angry if she lied….and he could obviously get in and out of her room with ease….no lying wasn't the way to go.

And if she told Alya the truth, Alya would be furious that Marinette hadn't reported it sooner, or let the daily visits continue, and she tell all of Paris….France…the whole world…heck! Even the aliens on Mars would know about it!

Then there was Chloe, sure they were friends, but could she really trust her? If she did tell her, what could really keep her from telling someone in order to gain _more_ popularity than she already had? No. Chloe wasn't a good way to go.

Then she could….no she couldn't tell Adrien! Heck, the girl can't even talk to him about the beautiful day, none less blab to him all about Chat Noir….!

Suddenly it hit Marinette, she couldn't snitch on Chat. He might be the world's greatest villain, but he was her friend….sort of, I mean, he'd saved her from being robbed, returned a priceless ring, spared her life many times….no, she wasn't going to tell on him, unless she got his permission.

The only sensible thing to do, Marinette told herself, was to try and make him good…that was of course, if he came back….

Marinette yawned, feeling exhausted with all the doings of the day. Deciding to continue debating it tomorrow, she curled up into bed, and promptly fell asleep….with Chat Noir haunting her dreams.

 **A/N Hi guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get you another chapter! School, all that jazz. So I will try and get you as many chapters as I can, when I can, and to freak you out further, I have decided my next chapter will have quite a bit of Adrienette! Thank you again for all the followers, favouriters, and the reviews, oh and quick update. If you have any ideas for** **fan fictions** **you might want me to write, PM me. Thanks. Plus, I have put End of the Road and Influence on hiatus so I can concentrate on Smitten Kitten, I knew all these story's would come back to haunt me! Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Marinette wasn't herself the next day, she kept self-consciously touching her scar that covered her eye, and thinking back to the night when Chat had touched it. Alya and Chloe had noticed the new change in Marinette and were texting continuously during class while the teacher wasn't looking.

A- What's up with Mari….again!

C- No clue…do you think it has to do with the Chat thing?

A- We don't know for sure, so I think we drop that….but I'll try asking.

Chloe tilted her head slightly so that she could see Marinette and Alya. Alya leaned slightly closer to Mari and whispered something. Marinette jumped like she'd been burned and shook her head hurriedly. Alya raised her eyebrows and inched a bit away, holding her history book up, she resumed texting.

A- Youch! She almost bit my head off!

C- What did she say?

A- I asked her if she was feeling okay, apparently she is.

C- Do you believe it?

A- Duh no! Chlo, there is something that girl is not telling us. And I just had the greatest idea.

C- WHAT?

At that moment the teacher looked up and saw Alya starting to text once more.

"Miss Césaire, am I boring you that you must revert to your cell phone to stay awake?"

The class giggled as Alya turned red.

"No Miss."

"Good. Give me your phone and I will return it after school."

As Alya begrudgingly handed the teacher her phone, she managed to type one more message.

Chloe's phone buzzed. She glanced down quickly and saw the words.

A- The things we do for Marinette! ;)

At the end of the day, while Marinette dawdled, Chloe ran after Alya and cornered her. "Way to leave me in the dark!" She teased.

"Ugh, darn Mme. Bustier! Anyway, I figured, to make sure something is _not_ up with Marinette, we set her up."

"What?"

"With Adrien! If you, me and Nino aren't here after lunch the two will be left alone."

Chloe blinked twice. "But we are going to be here after lunch."

"Under normal circumstances. But, if we mysteriously get sick and have to go home…." Alya waited for it to sink in.

Chloe's eyes lit up and she grinned. "You're sneaky Alya.' She tutted.

"You see," Alya continued, "If we pretend to get _really_ sick after lunch, we'll be sent home."

"But how will we know if anything happens while we're gone?" Chloe questioned

"Did I tell you I'm a genius with all things technical? I can set up cameras around the school faster than you can say "bob's your uncle!""

Chloe started smiling. "I'm in."

Alya left lunch early to set up the cameras, while Chloe and Nino distracted the other two, the plan was they would request to go to the nurses office, saying there tummies were "Very, very, very, sore." Then they would go to Alya's and watch from her phone which would be connected to the cameras.

Everything planned out perfectly. The teacher was rather suspicious at first that three of her pupils suddenly got tummy aches, but because Chloe was involved, no one could stop her. After crying for their parents, they were allowed to go home, by a very bewildered principle.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Marinette asked her friends as they stepped out of the class.

"We'll survive." Chloe said majestically, clutching her stomach and pulling such an agonizing face, that Alya doubled over, trying not to laugh. Nino supported the two as they waved goodbye.

 _Drama queens._ Marinette thought, rolling her eyes slightly. She had a feeling something was up, but she couldn't ditch school because of her suspicions.

Kids were still filing into the classroom as Marinette sat down again, she didn't know that while she sat like a little angle at her desk waiting for class to start, that Chloe and Nino were jammed around Alya in Chloe's limo, watching, and waiting.

"Hey Marinette?" Adrien said,

Marinette's head jolted up so fast she got whiplash.

"Uh huh?" She mumbled, her blue eyes as wide as saucers.

"I was thinking, you know, with Chloe, Alya, and Nino gone, do you want to sit by me today?"

Thousands of thoughts rushed through Marinette's head. _Why does he want to sit with me? What if I mess up? What if he doesn't like sitting next to me? What if I get an answer wrong? I'M NOT WEARNIING MY LUCKY SOCKS! What if….hold on. He's waiting for an answer._

Marinette took a deep breath and smiled what she hoped was a cute innocent smile.

"Sure, that'll be great…thanks."

She picked up her stuff and stood up. Adrien made space for her to sit down. Marinette tried not to freak out as she realised, Adrien Agrest sat on this VERY chair.

Alya, Nino, and Chloe high fived, "Phase one of Mission: Matchmaker complete!" Alya crowed,

"What's phase 2?" Chloe asked.

"Up to those two unsuspecting love bugs." Alya smirked.

Chloe's limo came to a stop in front of Alya's house and the three tiptoed upstairs.

"Is anyone else here?" Chloe asked.

"Nope. My dad's at the zoo, mom's at the hotel, and Ella and Etta are at playgroup. Basically the house is ours."

Marinette tried to concentrate, she really did, but the fact that Adrien was sitting right next to her, doing creative writing at this very second….caused her not to concentrate on her own work.

"Marinette is there a problem?" Her teacher asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Huh? Uh….no miss!" Marinette assured her quickly.

"Okay, well, to make sure you've all been paying attention, you'll finish your creative writing at home, and do a written test. Now."

Everyone groaned, some shooting Marinette an irritated glance. Marinette turned red up to the tips of her ears.

Adrien shot her a smile, "Don't worry." He whispered. "I suck at creative writing, I've got no inspiration."

Marinette wasn't sure what to say. "I often get inspiration when I go to the Eiffel tower….it's…inspiring! I going there after school."

"Cool." Adrien said. "Maybe I'll come with you, I haven't got anything to do after school.

"That's right. You got a day off," Marinette said without thinking.

"Huh. How'd you know?"

"Uhh! You…umm…told Nino!" Marinette replied hurriedly.

Adrien seemed to take the excuse, because he dropped it at that.

Throughout the rest of the day, Marinette concentrated on her work and tried to act casual and calm.

When school was over, Adrien stayed true to his word, and allowed Marinette to show him to the Eiffel tower.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Adrien gasped.

"Yeah, every time I run out of inspiration, I come here."

"Cool, and it works, I think I've figured out what I'm going to write!"

The two high fived, and then Adrien got back to his writing, while Marinette made a silent vow never to wash her hand again.

She was busily drawing some sketches for her latest collection, when she felt warm breath on her shoulder. She turned her face and was almost touching heads with Adrien. His green eyes seemed greener with mischief. Marinette's heart stopped for a minute as she stared into his green orbs.

"That's a great design, Marinette." He whispered. She said nothing, she couldn't. And wouldn't for fear of breaking the spell.

"You know," He said suddenly, pulling back suddenly,

"Why don't you give me some of your best sketches, tomorrow maybe at school, and then I'll present them to my dad?"

"Really!? You'd do that for me?" She asked,

"Sure, you're my friend, plus, good talent like that mustn't go to waste, that's one of the things my dad taught me."

"But you aren't kidding? You'd really take some of _my_ sketches to _your_ dad?"

"Of course I would! If I was joking that'd be a pretty mean trick don't you think?" Marinette could only nod.

She went home in a daze, the entire world a happy place. She waved to Nadja and Mannon who were walking past, a giddy smile taking over her face.

"That was nice of Adrien." Tikki said from inside her bag.

"I know Tikki! He just gets better and better." She sighed, twirling into the bakery.

Inside she saw utter chaos. Her parents were half hidden in the forest of cakes and pies, biscuits were piled all over, and her Dad was mixing batter with his lucky spoon.

"Yikes! What happened here?" Marinette asked.

"Ugh! Your Father's been approached with a super opportunity that could boost our career, but now we have nothing to present the judges!" Sabine said, her head deep in the oven

"I'm sure the judges don't need all this." Marinette assured them.

"THERE ARE 50 JUDGES! ONLY THE BEST OF THE BEST WILL BE THERE!" Tom cried,

"Do you need any help?" Marinette asked,

"No thanks honey, we're done for now, we're going to drive this to the show now, but we forgot to tell them we were bringing you along, plus it's such short notice we can't bring anyone in to look after shop!"

"I could do it." Marinette suggested.

"Do what honey?" Tom asked.

"Look after shop for you, that way you don't have to book a whole new hotel room for me, and I can look after a couple of shoppers here, we just won't do any special orders until you get back."

"Oh Marinette! What would we do without you? Thank you!" Her flour covered parents reached out and hugged their daughter

By the time the cab arrived for her parents, and the truck for the cakes, Sabine had gone through the normal list she told Marinette about safety like all moms do.

Rule No. 1: Don't let anyone in.

Rule No. 2: Don't talk to anyone.

Rule NO. 3: If anyone enters the house or makes you feel uncomfortable, call the police!

Rule No. 4: Always have the pepper spray on hand.

Rule No. 5: Put the police, ambulance, and fire station on speed dial.

"Sabine relax. Marinette has common sense, she'll be fine." Tom chided his wife. "I know," Sabine gave her daughter one more hug and waved.

"See you tomorrow, darling!"

Marinette waved until her parents cab was out of sight, and then went back inside, she made some Soupe à l'Oignon Gratinée (Onion soup) for herself, and then climbed the steps to eat in her room.

Marinette heard a small noise inside her room as she opened the trapdoor, Chat Noir sat on her bed, and perked up when he smelled the food,

"Yum, thanks you, room services."

And just like that, Marinette broke four rules.

 **A/N. Hi guys, sorry for not posting this sooner. WRITERS BLOCK IS REAL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rule No. 1: Don't let anyone in.

Rule No. 2: Don't talk to anyone.

Rule NO. 3: If anyone enters the house or makes you feel uncomfortable, call the police!

Rule No. 4: Always have the pepper spray on hand.

Rule No. 5: Put the police, ambulance, and fire station on speed dial.

Marinette stood halfway into her room, the bowl of soup in one hand, her other keeping the trapdoor up. Coco bounded over and licked Marinette's face, eagerly sniffing at the bowl.

"Not for you Coco," She giggled, pushing the dog back. She climbed up the last few steps and into her room.

"Good evening." Chat Noir said majestically,

"Good evening." She answered, sitting down at her chair.

She started eating her onion soup quietly, watching him from under her thick lashes. Chat Noir fidgeted. She ate. He sighed. She ate. After she was halfway through her soup when she blinked as if it had just occurred her, and looked at him.

"Would _you_ like some soup?" She asked innocently.

Chat blinked. "Yes. Please." He answered slowly, she grinned and he scowled.

Marinette went downstairs and got another bowl of soup, and cut up a French loaf. She put it on the tray and climbed back up the stairs. Cat Noir perked up at the sight of the food, and ate hungrily. Marinette finished her food and lay down next to Cat who was still eating.

"Chaton." She said quietly,

"Umm," He hummed, lying down with his head resting gently on her stomach. Marinette took strands of his hair and twisted it through her fingers,

"Why…." She hesitated, not wanting him to get upset with her for bringing it up,

"I have a boss." He answered as if she'd asked him straight on.

"Oh?" This was new. "Who is he?"

"Firstly, Mari, if I told you, you'd never have another night of beauty sleep." She huffed, her tummy rising and falling,

"Secondly," He added, "I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Oh." She said again, "Why do you do it?"

"Well, he gave me this suit, and….it's like….a sense of freedom, at a price of course." He chuckled,

"Why doesn't your boss just steal what he wants himself?"

"Probably worried about messing up those purr-fect purr-ple pants of _hiss_."

Marinette sighed at his puns, "I really don't know why I put up with you, Minou."

"Cause you know my puns are the puniest."

They fell into an easy silence. Marinette stroking his hair, while Chat Noir dozed with his head on her chest. 

"Who's that?"

"Who?" Marinette had been falling asleep,

"Up there." He pointed at her pictures of Adrien.

"Oh, that's a guy in my class."

"Tell me about him." Chat said.

He felt her hesitate,

"I promise I will not lay a single claw on him." Chat added.

"Well, he's tall…" Marinette began,

"And." Chat probed.

"Well, his strong, and handsome….And his kind, and brave, he'll stand up for what is right, and he cares." She said softly.

"He cares about the simplest things. Like the baker's daughter for instance." Marinette shook her head sadly,

"His Father never lets him have fun. His always on a strict diet, and he's only recently been allowed to come to school. Otherwise he's always cooped inside his house or being forced to stand, smile, tilt you head, other way, **don't** look at the camera…no wait! **Look** at the camera!" She sighed, "It must be terrible for him."

"Wow." Marinette opened her eyes and looked at the cat's green eyes.

"Wow what?" She blushed.

"I've heard of him, Adrien Agrest, most girls just like him because he's a model, they don't really know the real him."

Marinette nodded, "I know, and to tell you the honest truth, **it's** **so** **annoying**!"

Chat laughed, his mouth full of pearly whites, the laugh sounded so real and sincere, she was sure she had heard it before.

Coco jumped onto the bed suddenly, making it groan at the addition of weight. Chat inched closer to Marinette as Coco lay down at her mistresses' feet. Marinette yawned, her hand fondling Chat's fake ears, Chat purred quietly, starting to slip into sleep. Tikki watched from her hiding spot, ticked that she couldn't sleep with Marinette, and concerned about her.

Hours later, Chat woke up. It was dark, but he clearly read the clock in Marinette's room as two o'clock, he tilted his head to look at Marinette, whose position was now reversed, her head was lying on his chest, her left hand wrapped in his, and her right hand on his golden bell around his neck. He lifted her gently, so that he could get up, and then lay her down again, covering her with the blanket. He kissed her gently on her forehead and tiptoed to the trapdoor.

"Goodnight Princess." He whispered.

 **A/N Hi guys, sorry for the short chapter, hope you liked it, I'll try and get more, trying to finish chapters on my other fics. BTW, I have put up a poll on my page, if you could answer the question so that I know what kind of stories to do. Thx.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Well, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Not buying this."

"I told you, Alya. Nothing, we sat next to each other. That's all!"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Clohe! Don't start!"

"Sorry, but are you absolutely certain nothing else happened, you didn't go anywhere together afterwards."

"Yes."

"Then why are you blushing!?"

"I'm not!"

"Marinette! You are the world's worst liar, what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Hey, Marinette!" Marinette froze, as she saw Adrien walk over. Alya and Chloe traded smug glances.

"H-hey, A-A-A-Adrien." She stammered, Adrien was slightly confused, at why she was stammering again, but brushed it off.

"So, did you bring your sketches?"

"Yep." Marinette nodded, doing a secret happy dance in her head, he had remembered.

"Cool." Adrien stood patiently while Marinette fumbled in her backpack for the designs she'd selected. He caught sight of Chloe and Alya fangirling behind Marinette and waved, giving them a bewildered look.

"Are you guys feeling better?

"Huh? Oh! Right, much better."

"Better? Why?" Chloe asked.

"Cause you were sick yesterday…?"

"Oh! Right of course, thanks for asking."

Marinette pulled out a group of pages and handed them to Adrien, their hands touched and Marinette resisted the urge to fall over. As he flipped through them, Alya and Chloe stepped behind him, so as to communicate through facial expressions, without him seeing.

Marinette frowned, as Chloe and Alya started pulling lovesick faces behind Adrien, who was unaware of this. She wanted to strangle them, but before she could, Adrien intervened.

"Wow, these are great designs, Marinette!" He gushed.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not! My Dad's gonna flip when he sees these!" Adrien put them in his bag and waved,

"I'll see you later."

Marinette could only nod.

As soon as he was out of earshot (well, not quiet!) Alya and Chloe bombarded Marinette with questions.

"What were you saying about not doing anything after class?"

"He took your sketches, what's going on?

"Why's he showing them to Gabriel the Grump?"

"He touched you!"

"…Marinette? Marinette, are you okay? Alya, I think she's in shock."

After school, Marinette excused herself from a video game marathon, to rather go home and watch the shop. She called her parents and calmed them. Saying that nothing had happened and no one was there (well, apart from the cat criminal who she'd snuggled with and fell asleep with, after she'd given him some of her soup.) Her parents told her that they would be back later that day.

Marinette went upstairs again and took out some fabric, she cut and designed the outfit accordingly and then started sewing on her machine.

A half an hour later, she heard the trapdoor opening, and Cat Noir slid gracefully into the room. He peeked over her shoulder to watch what she was doing.

"Having fun, Princess?" he purred

"Huh? Oh, hi Chaton." She murmured, not even looking up as she concentrated, Chat pulled out another chair and watched as she put the finishing touches to her new T shirt.

"Wonderful!" Chat applauded when she held it up for her to see it.

"It's great! You should show that to Gabriel as well, I'm sure he'd love that to!"

"Tha—wait…what do you mean _as well_? How do you know I showed Gabriel anything?"

Chat wanted to slap himself, and opened his mouth to smoothly change the subject, when….

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Marinette grabbed her cell phone and squealed when she saw the caller I.D

"It's unknown! It must be Gabriel Agrest!"

Chat wanted to ask her how she knew it would be him if it was unknown, but she was correct,

Marinette answered the phone.

"Hello…?"

…

"Oh! Mr. Agrest, how are you?"

…

"Quiet good thank you,"

…

"Yes, I am a friend of Adrien's, I'm in his class."

Chat watched Marinette's serious face and decided to liven up the conversation.

As Gabriel Agrest kept yattering on about his perfect son, while Marinette nodded her head, eagerly sapping up this new information about her love, Chat Noir sat up rigidly still and mimed Gabriel's facial expressions to the T.

Marinette looked up and gasped, struggling to not break into a fit of giggles.

"Is everything okay, Miss Dupain-Cheng?" Gabriel asked stiffly.

"Y-yes, Sir." She muttered, glaring at Chat and then almost breaking into another fir of hysteria.

She eventually stood and climbed downstairs where she wouldn't have Chat disturbing her, and returned again 3 minutes later.

"So? What did he say?" Chat asked eagerly, sitting on her bed

"Well…" Marinette sighed quietly,

Chat Noir tilted his head, ready to stream apologizes and internally kill himself for ever offering to show his Dad in the first place.

"…"

"…Well what?"

"…Well…HE SAID YES!" Marinette whooped, and jumped onto the bed.

Chat grinned wildly, and joined her in jumping up and down, Coco joined them until the bed groaned loudly and they had to control their excitement.

"He said he really liked them, that they were original and inspiring, he wants me to come to the next fashion show he's going to tomorrow to learn some stuff, he wants to talk about maybe doing my own fashion line!"

Chat hugged her, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her close, Marinette hugged him back. Chat pulled away gently and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, and then leaned closer. Marinette closed the gap.

The kiss was one Marinette could only describe as perfect, but it didn't last, because Coco sat up suddenly and let out a volley of barks to announce the arrival of Marinette's parents. And so, Marinette's fairy-tail kiss, ended.

Chat smiled at Marinette and kissed her forehead, saying he would be back tomorrow, and climbing up and out of the trapdoor leading to her balcony. Marinette was left speechless and elated.

 **A/N Yes! I am alive! Sorry for not writing this for ages!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Marinette walked towards the Le Grand Paris. Gabriel's setting for his latest show. Marinette still couldn't believe what had happened the day before. Her heart beat faster every time she thought of Chat's lips against hers. There was no going back now. Tikki had told her, Marinette was okay with that. She had made her choice and she was happy with Chat. One day she would tell Alya and Chloe, she wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be done. She had only one problem.

"Hey Marinette! This is crazy isn't it?" Adrien. Marinette went weak in the knees just looking at him.

"Oh! Hey." She waved, hoping he wouldn't notice her leaning against the pole for support

Adrien and Marinette walked inside, "So, what did I tell you? Dad loved your pictures."

"They weren't _that_ good!" Marinette blushed.

" _Yeah_ They were." Adrien argued, "If they weren't you wouldn't be here."

Marinette looked around. The foyer was filled with people rushing around, carrying lights and cameras and other equipment, a catwalk had been put up on one side of the room, and a lot of models were standing around chatting or drinking water and preparing to get their make up.

"No, I guess I wouldn't be here. Thank you, Adrien." Marinette smiled at her crush, a smile Adrien rarely got to see as his civilian form. This was a real genuine smile, that reached her blue eyes and made them sparkle. he smiled back, his own true friendly smile, (the special "umbrella scene" heartbreaking one!) and put a hand on her shoulder and steered her towards his father.

"Father, Marinette's here."

Gabriel turned around and nodded to Marinette. "Welcome, Miss Dupain-Cheng.'"

He said with his hands behind his back, his head held high, and his mouth not moving from the frown that currently (and always) occupied his face.

"I'm glad you could make it, you will get to learn a lot here today. So pay attention. If you get lost or don't know what to do, ask Nathalie"

And then he walked away.

"Uh, thanks?" Marinette called after him.

"I know, Father is often brief," Adrien sighed, looking a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright,"

"Now, Miss Dupain-Cheng." Adrien adopted a gruff tone that was a lot like Gabriel's, and put his hands behind his back.

"You will learn a lot today. So pay attention. And If you get lost, ask Nathalie."

Marinette laughed at his imitations, and then stopped. Where had she seen that?

Adrien stopped to, wanting to slap him himself for letting it slip.

"Well, I'd better get ready." He said hurriedly. "See you later?" Marinette nodded and watched Adrien get swallowed up by the mass of people.

Marinette wandered around for the rest of the day, taking notes and getting inspiration. She learnt a lot as she watched the professionals, but all to soon, it was over. After saying goodbye and thank you to both Gabriel and Adrien, Marinette left.

The sun was out and birds were singing, Marinette was happy. Very happy, and when she climbed the stairs to her room, to find Chat Noir on her bed, Marinette decided her life, was perfect.

 **A/N Hi guys. I am sooooo sorry I haven't been writing in like, forever! I do get serious writers block. :( Well, I got you another chapter, even if it's small, but I'm going to try and get this story finished. Bug out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Two weeks later, Marinette sprawled across her bed, Chat lying next to her. She yawned, stretching as she did so. Her eyes flickered as she prepared to take a midday nap.

"Princess." Chat began.

"Mm."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"go ahead."

"Well, if I...did something terrible...something really, really, bad. Would you forgive me?"

Marinette propped herself onto her elbow and looked down at the cat.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If I did something...unexplainable. Would you be able to forgive me?"

"Chat. Your the greatest supervillain there ever was, who steals from banks for your secret boss who is to lazy to get it himself, and you've been sneaking into my room for over a month, and I still haven't reported it to anyone. What could you have done that is so terrible?"

"Nothing." Chat mumbled.

"Tell me.'

"I can't, okay."

"Oh, is this more secret stuff from your boss?"

"Yes. No!"

"Well? Which one is it?"

"No."

"Well then, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Chat, you can't start saying something and then stop."

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"Maybe you shouldn't have. But you did, so tell me what's going on."

'I can't okay."

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Me? Stubborn?"

"Yes. You are so flipping stubborn, you don't even know it!"

"Look, would you stop?" Chat Noir snapped.

"I don't even know why you bother coming to me, if all you want to do is keep secrets from me. You don't understand, Chat. How can we even be together if you're keeping secrets from me all the time?"

Chat stood up, his face dark. For a split second, Marinette realised he was a villain and capable of hurting her, Chat noticed her sudden fear, and looked hurt.

"Just...never mind."

Chat jumped up and out of the open trapdoor in a single leap.

"Goodbye." And then he was gone.

"She's in another Marinette mood again." Chloe reported to Alya the next day.

"I really don't get that girl." Nino sighed. "Nor do I get Adrien."

"What do you mean?" Alya asked.

"Well, you know how Marinette's been going to Adrien's old man, for those training sessions, or whatever? Well they seemed to be getting really close, but now he shied away from her like she was on fire. It's like they've had a fight or something."

"Or something." Alya snapped. "There is no way in hell that Marinette would fight with Adrien."

"I don't know. She can be pretty headstrong and stubborn." Chloe mused.

"Oh please." Alya scoffed. "Besides, what would they argue about? Weather to use a button stitches or a lock stitch?"

"I don't think it works like that." Chloe pointed out.

"It doesn't matter how it works! We need to find out what is wrong with our best friends. They're keeping something from us." Alya said.

"Like what?" Nino laughed. "Adrien's some sort of secret evil being who does...scary bad guy stuff, and Marinette's got some kind of bad boy boyfriend that her parents and us wouldn't approve of?"

"Maybe." Chloe folded her arms and glared at Nino. "Anything is possible."

"I don't think that far, though." Alya said, "Marinette and Adrien are far to good for that kind of thing, right?"

Nino shrugged. "So, are we gonna confront them?"

"No," Alya shook her head. "Last time we suspected something was up with Mari she denied everything."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Nino asked.

"NO! Nino! Don't you know anything?" Alya cried exasperatedly. "Instead of coming clean, she choose to keep quiet."

"What if..."

"She could have stumbled upon some sort of gang planning to rob a bank," Chloe interrupted Nino.

"and she had to swear to secrecy. Now she's being wrecked by guilt."

"But what's Adrien got to do with that?" Nino inquired annoyed.

"Patience, Nino. You can't expect us to figure the whole thing out all at once." Alya scolded.

"Ah huh!" Chloe shouted suddenly. Alya and Nino jumped around, surprised.

"I think I've got it!" She said triumphantly. Nino and Alya raised their eyebrows.

"Adrien's got this gambling problem, he told Marinette, Marinette's been keeping his secret, and she's worried about him, so she told the authorities, and now they won't talk to each other."

Nino burst out laughing, "There is no way Adrien would gamble. The boy can't even play pool!"

"How do you know. Do you know everything about him?" Alya asked.

"Alya, you don't actually think that Adrien..." Nino started

"It's our best bet." Alya interrupted tartly.

"Oh come on Alya!" Nino whined

"Not another word, Nino. We have agreed that Adrien's a gambler and Marinette's keeping his secret. Okay?"

"When did _**we**_ agree on that, cause I only heard you two." Nino grumbled.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for class." Chloe reminded them. Alya and Nino ran after her, and managed to slip in just before Miss Bustier came inside.

Marinette walked quickly across the pavement, checking over her shoulder for any sign of her friends. She felt terrible for avoiding them, but they were acting really weird lately. She rounded the corner, walking faster towards her house. She glanced around again, and saw a flash of red hair. Marinette walked faster. she had just been sneaking out to get some more dog food for Coco and chocolate chip cookies for Tikki, and it just so happened that she saw Alya and Chloe.

She had hoped they hadn't seen her, but Alya had called "Marinette!" And they had tried to catch up with her. Luckily, she had already payed for her stuff, so she had ducked out of the door and sprinted down the road.

Looking back again, Marinette knew what she had done was childish and cowardly, and not at all like how Ladybug would act, she sighed, planning to call them the moment she got inside. Marinette had decided to take a different route home today, as it was the longer more scenic route that she didn't usually take. The only downside was that she had to go through one alleyway to get to her house.

Marinette took a deep breath and started walking, the light getting cut away by the tall buildings on either side of her. She was almost home, when she felt someone grab her arm and rip her backwards. Started she screamed, and suddenly felt something hard hit the back of her head.

Marinette felt dizzy as she looked up into the dark gloom. A big face loomed over her. "Hello Marinette." It hissed. "Did you miss me?"

 **DAH DUH DAAAAAAAA! Yes, I haven't written in years and now i'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. How cruel of me. Oh well, whatever, I will be writing more SOON (And that's a promise) because the story is coming to an end. And I want to finish up with the rest of my stories, so thanks**

 **BUG OUT! Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Marinette stared into his cold eyes, her heart sinking. Victor Parker. She should have known. The world spun as Marinette's head throbbed, she stumbled, her legs completely giving away.

"Now," Victor continued, "What shall I do with you? Hmm?"

Marinette's half-closed eyes caught sight of a gleaming dagger. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that wasn't his intentions.

"No, don't worry," Victor caught her looking at the knife, "I won't be using that."

He revealed a revolver which made Marinette almost die of fright.

"Now, this will be interesting, a little quick, but very interesting!"

Marinette felt herself shaking, the world spinning, and her head aching, black dots started to fuzz in front of her eyes, she was...going...to...pass...out

Suddenly, she heard a light thud. Managing to open her eyes a millimetre, Marinette saw a flash of black.

"Chatnon." She whispered, relived.

"Chat Noir." Victor dropped Marinette like she was on fire.

"Victor? Right? Yes, yes, I heard about you."

"You have?" Victor misinterpreted Chat's sarcasm completely.

"yes," Chat continued, putting his baton behind his neck and draping each arm over it. "So, Victor, what you doing with her." His eyes locked on the revolver and he frowned.

"That's a risky choice. Hard to conceal it, and easy for the police to find out who did it. Plus it's a messy job."

"Stole it, wanna use it." Victor said simply.

Chat shrugged. "Well, that's up to you. Kill who you like. But." He added, Victor looked up, and Chat punched him. "Do not. I'm telling you this once, DO NOT. Touch her again."

Victor staggered backwards, his face mirroring Marinette's. Surprised.

"My dad told me you've gone soft." He laughed, and took out his revolver. "Looks like there's a new baddie in town. VP."

"It's VRC." Chat pointed out helpfully.

"No. VP. Victor Parker." Victor put his finger on the trigger and grinned maniacally.

"Prepare to die!" He cried.

Marinette tried to reach up to grab him, chat, someone, but she didn't need to.

Victor hit the trigger and the bullet flew towards Chat. Chat jumped and narrowly avoided the shot. While Victor tried to figure out what happened. Chat extended his baton and knocked the gun onto the floor. Marinette reached out to grab it. Victor growled, and produced his dagger.

"Whatever." He snapped. "Either way, Chat Noir. This will be your last stand!"

Marinette missed most of the high action fighting scenes, as she finally allowed herself to pass out, sure that Chat would keep her safe. Soon though she felt herself waking up, and saw Chat leaning down,

"Mari." He whispered gently.

"Chat!" She sat up and hugged him, almost pulling him on top of her.

'I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you to, Princess." He helped her to her feet.

"It's my fault. I should have told you what I meant. I'm sorry Marinette."

"No way, Kitty. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you, when you're ready to tell me, then you can."

Chat looked deep into Marinette's eyes and leaned closer. Marinette closed her eyes and hugged Chat closer as he kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered breathlessly.

"Me to." She replied.

Chat's ears pricked up at the sound of feet approaching. He looked up, and saw Chloe and Alya standing in the entrance of the alley. Shock written all over their faces. Marinette turned to look at them

"Alya. Chloe." Marinette began.

"I KNEW IT!" Alya cried.

"I knew something suspicious was going on Mari!" Chloe danced from foot to foot.

Marinette stepped forward, "Guys, just let me explain.."

"Explain what? Exactly? This? You and _him_?" Alya pointed at Chat Noir.

"Alya." Marinette said, trying to remain calm.

"I can't believe you! Keeping secrets from us this whole time!"

"You might as well come clean, Marinette." Chloe said, "We know all about Adrien's gambling problems."

Marinette frowned and looked at Chat. He looked offended and surprised for a moment, but the look dissapered.

"Please, Alya, Chloe. Just let's talk like normal people, no need to get all irrational..."

"Marinette. I am so past being normal.!"

"Alya!" Chat snapped,

"What?" Alya folded her arms, giving him her best angry eyes.

Chat darted forward, grabbed both girls, and shoved them towards Marinette.

"Hey! What are you..." Alya stopped as she saw the scene in front of her unravel.

Two baddies, or whatever you want to call them, had sneaked up behind Alya and Chloe, and had been ready to end them. Then and there.

Chat quickly got rid of them and turned back to the speechless girls.

"R-r-right. Okay. Marinette. Let's hear your side of the story." Alya stammered, her usual coolness gone.

At the very moment, Marinette's phone rang.

"It's my parents." She explained. "They're probably wondering where I am."

She answered the phone and listened for a couple of moments.

When she put the phone down, she was pale and shaking.

"T-the bakery. They've been robbed."

"What? By who? Are they okay?"

"The police has sent them to the hospital for examination. But..." She suddenly started crying,

"What? What is it?" Alya asked her best friend.

"Chat Noir. Chat Noir robbed my home."

 **A/N I know what you're all thinking. I'm getting lazy. And I'm sorry. As I have been asked by a guest reviewer** **to make it longer. Now, as much as I would love to do that, I've** **sorta figured the whole thing out. So I have a couple of chapters to go, but I can't stretch it that much. On a higher note, it is extremely** **flattering to know that people really like it and want more, (thxs** **Lillibug190513! :)**

 **So anyway, back to the cliffhanger...**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M THINKING?**

 **Haha, you'll have to wait and find out...**

 **BUG OUT!**

 **(Stay Miraculous!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Marinette ran with Alya and Chloe as fast as she could back home, Alya and Chloe hadn't really known what to say something, but they didn't. Marinette liked it that way. She was sure that Chat Noir hadn't harmed her family. 100 % Without a hint of doubt. But if anything, anyone had harmed her parents...

Marinette rounded the corner with lightning speed and burst into the house. Two police were standing inside and turned when they heard her.

"You must be Marinette." The woman, Officer Rights, said.

Marinette nodded. "Where are my parents? Are they hurt?"

"No, they're fine, had a bit of a shock, of course, but other than that they're okay. We sent them to the hospital for a quick check-up. Okay?"

Marinette nodded.

"What happened exactly?" Full on reporter mode was on and buzzing for Alya, and she whipped a pencil from behind her ear and a notebook from her pocket.

"Uh...Well, apparently, Chat Noir entered the building through the trapdoor leading to the roof. He came straight downstairs. Nothing in your room has been harmed. Except for this."

Officer Rights held up Marinette's sketch book, with tattle-tail scratch marks. Marinette gasped, and then turned to the rest of her home. The bakery was trashed, flour, sugar and other baking ingredients scattered everywhere.

"Your parents were upstairs in the living room when they heard someone walk past, they thought it might be you, but then they heard the commotion down here." The policeman Officer Shooter continued.

"We've installed some security cameras in your room, and down in the bakery. I can see you already have an alarm. Good, good." Officer Shooter nodded briskly as he surveyed the room.

Officer Rights' radio buzzed and she turned to Marinette, Alya, and Chloe. "Well, we'd better be going, call us if anything else happens, okay?"

Marinette nodded and watched the police leave the house, and climb into the police car. Then she rushed upstairs, followed by Chloe and Alya.

"So." Alya said as they reached the top floor.

"Everything will be explained. I promise." Marinette replied. "Just wait."

Almost 2 minutes later, a small knocking sound came from Marinette's window.

Marinette let Chat Noir, who looked worried,

"How are your parents?" He asked.

"They'll be fine." Marinette answered.

"Princess." Chat began, his green eyes staring into her blue eyes. "I need you to know that I did not..."

"It's okay, Kitty." Marinette interrupted him. "I know it wasn't you. But I think we all deserve an explanation."

Chat Noir nodded. They sat down next to each other on the bed. Facing Alya and Chloe on the couch.

"Well...I work for my boss, Hawkmoth. He's the one I give everything to, everything I steal, and in return, I get the miraculous."

"Miraculous?" All three girls looked startled.

Chat Noir held up his ring, "The Black Cat Miraculous,"

"but The Guardian said that was just a myth."

Chat Noir shook his head.

"I don't know how or when Hawkmoth got it, but he gave it to me."

"And then?" Chloe prompted.

"Then, about a year ago, Hawkmoth started worrying that his 'star' villain might be caught. So, after some extensive research...He created another Chat Noir."

The three gasped. "Like a clone?" Alya asked.

"No. Just good make-up and some baton skills. Anyway, Copycat was born, and basically, we both attack places at similar times, so that it seems like I'm in two places at once, that way the police won't know where to go first."

"Woah." Marinette said,

"So, it was Copycat who attacked the bakery."

Chat nodded.

"And he attacked the school party?" Marinette recalled. Chat Noir said nothing.

"But why?" Alya asked, "It's not like he has anything against either of you, right?"

"Well...A couple of weeks ago, I found out that Copycat planned to overthrow Hawkmoth and take over his criminal empire."

"And you told Hawkmoth?"

"Naturally." Chat answered. "He swore revenge on me, before he was banned."

"But, if you two look exactly the same, how would anyone tell each other apart?"

"Each villain, the first class ones, like me, have masks, not like that two-bit chancer Victor Parker." Chat rolled his eyes. "We have a chip inside them, which identifies each of us. So, if someone was to look at Copycat, they would know it wasn't me."

Marinette looked at Chloe and Alya. "Makes sense." Chloe shrugged.

"So then what?" Alya asked, who loved a good story.

"Hawkmoth decided, that I was the one who should steal your miraculouses."

Each girl looked startled. "How'd you know?" Marinette asked.

"Do you think I would just march in to your house merely asking for a croissant? It was my mission to get your miraculous right from the start. But I didn't."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

Chat gave Marinette a sidelong glance who grinned ruefully.

"One thing Copycat accused me of," Chat admitted, "is that I have...'emotions' that get in the way of all my missions."

"But then how did Hawkmoth take the whole 'Marichat' thing?" Alya asked.

"Not well. Last night, after our...argument, Hawkmoth told me that he had reasons to believe that I wasn't loyal to him and the mission any more. Obviously, Copycat tattled, either way, he sent Copycat to get you. Today, Copycat went straight to your house and found you not there. So as retaliation, he messed it up."

Marinette nodded, "One thing I don't get, Kitty...is, what was that secret you were keeping from me?"

Chat smiled ruefully. "Copycat. Right from the beginning, I suspected he was up to something, asking questions about how getting the miraculouses was going, so I know now that he was spying on me and you. And now, he told Hawkmoth.'

"But how's that a secret? How can that be your fault?" Marinette asked.

"Because, When I first tried to get the miraculous, Copycat made me tell him your address." Chat Noir cringed as he said it.

"So...it is basically your fault that Copycat attacked Marinette and her home?" Chloe snapped.

"Yes." Chat hung his head.

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"Technically...he worked me into a trap. We both know everything about each other, identities and all, so when he asked, I was kinda honour bound to tell him. If I didn't, he would have told Hawkmoth I was keeping secrets, and you get it."

"It's still not really your fault." Marinette said slowly.

"Wha-? What! Your just going to let him go?" Chloe asked. Marinette gave her a stern look. Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "Never mind."

"Last Question, Marinette." Alya said, "What about Adrien?"

"And the gambling problem." Chloe muttered.

Marinette blushed, and looked pointedly at Chat. Chat Noir looked greatly amused.

Marinette changed the subject. "So...what are we going to do next? About Copycat?"

"I'll have to stop him." Chat Noir answered.

"Alone?" Marinette gasped,

"We could help." Alya began slowly.

"No. I wouldn't want any of you getting involved. And now that Hawkmoth knows where my loyalties lie..." Chat took Marinette's hand in his own claw one.

"But, you can't take on a whole villain empire alone!" Marinette argued.

"Well bringing you three into it won't make me feel any better about it."

"But we have to help." Marinette snapped.

" _We_ aren't doing anything. Okay. I can't let any of them hurt you."

"But!" Chloe stopped and smiled suddenly.

"What?" Alya asked narrowing her eyes and looking at her.

"...What about all the other miraculouses. If we took all of them, and gave them to our friends, then we'd have an army to!"

"Sending every miraculous into the belly of the beast. Right up to Hawkmoth is the riskiest idea ever." Chat Noir warned.

"It's the only idea." Marinette said,

"But Princess." Chat looked her straight in the eye. "This isn't one of our fights. This is ruthless, crazy super villains. You could be hurt."

"I'll be fine." Marinette promised.

"But right now, we have 19 superheroes to create!" Chloe cheered.

 **A/N: Ooooh! Am I mean or what? Cliffhangers, again, and a whole load of waiting ahead of you. But I have had major computer problems :( Sorry guys, but I will try and get another chapter out soon...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bug out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

 **A/N Storytime!**

In the light of the setting sun, four bodies crept over to the small house at the edge of the city.

Marinette knocked on the door, and moments late it opened to reveal a small Chinese man.

"Marinette? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sorry about the bizarre time, Master." Marinette apologized, "But we need your help."

Master Fu looked up and saw Chat Noir for the first time, looking kind of sheepish.

"Wha….?! The Black Cat Miraculous! Chat Noir..."

"Don't worry, Master, he won't hurt you." Chloe promised while shooting Chat a look that clearly read: _don't even think about it._

"Please, Master, we need to talk, we have 'information' that could take down the villain empire!" Marinette said.

"What! Oh! Come in, come," Master Fu ushered them inside, "I'll make some tea, while you make yourselves comfortable, and bring the prisoner to."

"Prisoner!" Chat gasped. "I'm no prisoner, I came here all on my own!"

.

.

Minutes later, they were all seated in a circle, sipping some herbal tea and waiting to begin.

After draining his cup, Master Fu turned to the four and said, "Now, what is this about the end of our long battled war?"

Between the four, Marinette, Alya, Chloe and Chat Noir explained everything that had happened, and what they wanted to do.

When they were done, Master Fu stroked his beard and poured his fourth cup of tea.

"Hmmm." He said slowly. "Chat Noir is right, it is a very risky idea, having all those Miraculouses out at once, but in the same breath it could be the only way to finally defeat Hawkmoth."

"Wait." Alya interrupted his thoughts. "We never told you his name, how'd you know he's Hawkmoth?"

Master Fu sighed, "Because, I was the one who made him a superhero."

"Superhero?"

"Once, a while back. Almost 40 years ago. Hawkmoth was a teenaged _superhero_ , just like _most_ of you." He shot Chat a look.

"Anyway, he had a weird temper. Born into riches, that was the problem."

"So, why'd you make him a hero?" Chloe asked.

"I thought, if he could channel his anger into something positive, he could use all of it for good, it worked to….…..But then…he fell in love." Master Fu sighed,

"So?" Marinette asked defensively, "That's humanely possible, there's nothing wrong with that."

"No, Marinette, there isn't. But still I tried to stop him. Hawkmoth was rather rebellious, and so they were married. They had a son…..and then," Master Fu sighed loudly, like talking about it was too much.

"And then what?"

"The wife….I gave her the Peacock Miraculous. So both were superheroes. But the supervillain they fought, Chancer, he almost succeeded in 'taking over the world'. They defeated him. But….the wife was sealed inside the miraculous….We haven't seen her since."

"She was the love of his life. All that anger, the rage that I had seen before, that I had worried about, for countless nights…anyway….After that, Hawkmoth was never the same. He stole the Black Cat Miraculous….created a villain empire, and now…we must stop him."

Master Fu set down his empty cup and walked over to where the gramophone stood. Opening it he took out the miraculous box and set it down in front of them all.

"I believe you four will find worthy charges for these miraculous. Good luck."

.

.

As the four heroes were preparing to leave, Master Fu took Marinette aside.

"I want you to take this." He said. Wyazz, the turtle kwami gulped,

"But that's your Miraculous!" Marinette hissed in surprise.

"Find a worth charge. Please." The hurt and pain in Master Fu's eyes made Marinette want to cry, and she bit her lip as Wyazz hugged his master one last time.

"Be good Wyazz." Master Fu whispered.

"Be braze, Master." The kwami replied.

Then Master Fu clicked off his bracelet and put it in a miraculous box. Wyazz had disappeared.

"Good luck." Master Fu repeated as they started to leave. Marinette waved goodbye at the old Chinese man, then she turned to the others, Chat's eyes staring straight at her.

"Come on." She said, holding the big box containing the Miraculouses. "Let's find some heroes

.

.

.

Nino was walking harmlessly in the evening towards his house. His beats pulsing in his ears through the headphones.

Strutting down the semi-empty streets of Paris, the last thing Nino expected was for a rope to tighten around his waist, and hoist him upwards suddenly.

Giving a start of surprise, Nino felt himself land on the roof of a building, four people were standing in front of him.

"Nino." The only man of the group said in a low imposing tone.

"T-T-That's me." Nino stuttered.

"Relax." A voice said. A voice he knew well. The one who had pulled him up onto the roof held up a circular item, and pushed a button. A strong beam of light pulsed from it.

Now Nino could see them more clearly.

There were three girls. One, Rena Rouge, the next Queen Bee, the third, holding her yoyo-torch, Ladybug, and the final, standing close to the bug, was Chat Noir.

"Woah!" Nino stepped back, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Nino, clam down." Ladybug said.

"We need your help." Queen bee continued.

Rena Rouge handed the startled teenager a hexagon box.

"This is your miraculous. You will be the next Turtle Miraculous Holder, and you will help us defeat Hawkmoth. Are you ready?"

Nino took the box from her gloved hand and looked at each of them. They all shared a look.

They all knew the answer.

..  
 **Okay. So these are our new miraculous heroes**

 **(Please Note: In the last chapter I made a mistake saying nineteen new superheroes, but there are only 12! Sorry!)**

 **.Rat: Max (rats are smart)**

 **.Monkey: Kim.**

 **.Dragon: Kagami**

 **.Snake: Luka ('Cause that's what he is. Sorry Luka lovers)**

 **.Dog: Lila**

 **.Parrot: Rose**

 **.Cheetah: Alix**

 **.Mouse: Sabrina**

 **.Rabbit: Nathaniel**

 **.Bear: Mylen**

 **.Tiger: Jueleka.**

 **.Ox: Ivan.**

 **So that's everyone. Sorry if anyone took offence, :( Some of them I did make up BTW**

 **.**

 **.**

Lined up in front of Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, and Chat Noir, the 12 warriors looked less than prepared,

"Excuse me, but how are we going to fight without any battle training?" Rose inquired.

"Why is _he_ here?" Lila questioned glaring at Chat Noir

"My Mom wanted me home by 7." Mylen whispered.

Ladybug listened to their questions for a moment longer, before slowly raising her hand for silence.

"First of all. Thank you for agreeing to become Miraculous Holders, and joining us on our mission, to stop all evil."

Luka slowly raised a hand. "But, why _is_ Chat Noir here?"

Ladybug looked at Chat and raised an eyebrow. "I'm reformed." He answered.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Lila asked.

"Can you trust me? Even though you know nothing about me?" Rena Rouge jumped to the rescue.

The silence lasted forever, and Ladybug spoke up next. "Trust your instincts." She said. "We don't want to hurt anyone. We just want to stop Hawkmoth. Okay?"

The 12 nodded.

"If you don't want to be here. Just say so."

No one moved.

"You chose them well." Chat whispered in Ladybug's ear. She smiled at him and then turned to her army.

"Let's go."

.

.

.

Chat Noir led them to an old tumbledown flat and said, "The secret entrance is here, there's a bouncer with a radio, if we all go in, the whole place will go on lockdown."

"So what do you propose we do?" Queen bee asked.

"I'm gonna go in, and deal with him. I'll call you when it's safe to come." Chat answered.

Queen Bee glanced at Ladybug, who nodded.

Queen Bee sighed. _This could be the bravest, or the stupidest thing that bug has done._

They waited for several minutes in tense silence. Then Chat's head popped out of the hidden tunnel.

"Come." He hissed.

Ladybug nodded and the 15 people slipped unnoticed into the tunnel.

The fate of Paris lay on their shoulders. As the ordinary teenagers tiptoed through the tunnels, their footsteps hardly audible, they each had a different emotion.

Most were overwhelmed by the direction it had all suddenly taken. They were now superheroes. Ladybug was there. And they could die.

Lila was scared. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but as she slipped after the rest, she realised how her life had never really felt complete.

She had never belonged. She didn't have any friends. Not real ones who knew the real Lila. Only the ones who knew her lies. She didn't want to leave the world, hidden below the world, without a real friend to miss her.

Tears slipped down her face, as she thought of Marinette.

She had everything. She was so perfect. She had friends, everyone liked her, she was talented, smart, she had a family who loved her…. If only she could have been her friend.

Why did Marinette dislike her? Why did Lila feel like she had to compete with her all the time?

Why?

But at least Ladybug liked her.

Ladybug had seen a small lonely girl, and chosen her, trusted her, to be the dog Miraculous Holder. She was going to make Ladybug proud. And be a better person. She promised herself….

But it was Ladybug who felt it all the hardest. Walking just behind Chat Noir. _Her_ , Chat Noir, she worried about all those behind her, trusting her without question….what if this was a crazy idea. What if Hawkmoth got hold of the miraculous…what if someone died?

She felt a hand squeeze her in the darkness, Chat's eyes glowed, smiling at her.

"It'll be fine." He whispered. She squeezed his hand back and said, "Thank you."

The bouncer was indeed knocked out and tied up to a chair. Chat put in a pin and then opened the heavy door.

Ladybug took a deep breath. This was it. Everything they had planned for. Everything they fought for….came down to this. Very. Moment.

Was she ready?

No.

Would she fight?

To the death.

She turned to the ones behind her, fourteen pairs of eyes watching her every move.

"Let's do this."

Chat opened the door. They ran through. And World War 3 erupted.

 **A/N: That last bit. So traumatizing to write. *claps hands* well. I have gotten you another chapter, and now I need to write the next! SOOOO sorry for not writing sooner, but between broken computers, and writer's block… can you blame me?**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and support, I really appreciate it…..can we see if we can get to 30 reviews before the next chapter? That's what keeps the chapters coming :)**

 **So again, thank you everyone.**

 **Bug out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N 15?! Already?**

The secret hideout was not what most expected.

Instead of people fighting and drawing up master plans, they were seated around small tables, listening to the music in the background, or recalling past battles and heists. The room had a calm atmosphere, until, of course, they were attacked.

It was chill time in the villain hideout area, and they were more than a _little_ surprised when 17 people, burst out from the door, and attacked.

With a yell of fury, Lila flung herself at the nearest villain, Befena. She would prove to herself, and Ladybug, that she was a good person. Whatever anyone else thought.

Chaos erupted in the calm area, the superheroes fighting moves coming naturally. Even though the villains, where in a well-known environment, the heroes had the element of surprise.

"Chat Noir!" Dark Owl cried out, spotting him. Dark owl was wrestling with Kim.

"Give me some help!"

"He's on our side!" Queen Bee landed next to Chat Noir and gave him a nod.

Chat nodded back, and saluted Dark Owl, grinning, he spun and disappeared into the throng of battling people.

The Mime, and Rena Rouge, were locked in fierce battle. Rena Rouge dealt a punch to his face, that wiped away some of his face paint.

He sprawled onto the ground and glared at Rena, about to mime up another object to fight her with, when a quiet voice, no bigger than a mouse, made him halt.

"Dad?" Mylen whispered, stopping in her tracks and staring at her father.

Fred Haprele adored his daughter, and seeing the disappointment, the horror, the disgust on her face, almost killed him.

"Mylen." He began.

"How could you?" She snapped. "How could you work with these…these mongrels?"

"I-I…" Fred stopped. How could he tell his sweet daughter all his troubles? That he had been fired. They had had no money, until Hawkmoth had offered him a job.

Mylen spun on her heel and stomped away, Fred called to her, but she didn't reply. Ladybug rested her hand on the small girl's shoulder as she ran past.

"Talk to him." Ladybug said. And then disappeared into the throng of villains and heroes. Mylen understood. But not now. Now they had a fight to win.

Stormy Weather and Queen Bee were locked in a fierce battle, while Carapace, or Nino, fought against, Pixilator. Rena was throwing blows at Captain Hardrock, and Chat was fighting against Despair Bear.

The fight was going badly for the villains. Already, The Mime, Dark Owl, Simon Says and more had run away in surrender and given themselves up to the police.

Hawkmoth stood, unseen in his office, watching the battle. Chat Noir had betrayed him, just as Copycat had predicted, what's more, the Akumas seemed to be losing. Irritated, Hawkmoth paced the office, until he looked up, grinning as an idea struck him.

"You won't win this battle, Ladybug." He smirked. "Whatever you think."

Chat was fighting at Ladybug's side, when a large object slammed against him. Falling backwards, and jumping up, Chat looked up, and saw a replica of himself.

"Copycat!" Chat growled, his retractable claws springing out.

"Chat Noir. A real house cat now, aren't you?" Copycat sneered.

Chat hurled himself at the smirking look-alike and the two fought, meanwhile, when everything seemed to be going good, Ladybug sent the additional miraculous superheroes to go check that everyone outside was okay, leaving only Carapace, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Chat Noir, and herself.

Ladybug, seeing Copycat and Chat fighting, ran over to go help him, but then there was a voice, a voice they had never heard before, but they all knew it.

"Ah….welcome to my lair, Ladybug."

The 6 froze, staring at Hawkmoth as he stepped from the shadows, smirking.

"I see you've made yourselves comfortable."

"It's over Hawkmoth." Ladybug said, "Give us your miraculous."

"No, no, you seem to have made a mistake. Because, you're giving me your miraculouses."

Ladybug looked back at the other superheroes. They shook their heads. She turned back to Hawkmoth. "Never."

Hawkmoth's expression didn't change. "Fine. Then I shall have to take it by force. Moths, Swarm!"

Thousands upon thousands of white moths filled the lair, swallowing up each superhero. Ladybug covered her face, pulling out her yo-yo and swinging hard to make a shield.

Hawkmoth's evil laugh echoed around the lair, so that Ladybug and the rest, couldn't make out where it was coming from.

"I will pick you off one by one...and when I have your miraculous. I will have ultimate power."

Chat Noir swung his baton, and activated his cataclysm. Spinning around to catch a glance of Hawkmoth.

Ladybug moved forward, using her yo-yo as a shield from all the moths. She soon located Queen Bee, and Rena Rouge, who were sheltering behind an overturned table.

"There are to many of them!" Rena Rouge cried to Ladybug. "We can't see a thing!"

"I never thought we'd be defeated by a bunch of moths!" Queen Bee groaned.

"We can do this." Ladybug insisted, sounding more enthusiastic than she was.

"How?" Carapace asked, coming up behind them and almost scaring them out of their skins.

"We need a plan." Ladybug said. "Where's Chat Noir?"

"Last I saw he went after Copycat." Carapace answered.

"Okay." Ladybug took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

"Then, we need to try and locate Hawkmoth and get him still. These moths will be to his advantage, but they can't fight...at least, I hope they can't." Ladybug added ruefully.

"If we can get to his miraculous, we end him." Queen Bee suggested

"But a miraculous is indestructible." Rena Rouge argued.

"Indestructible...I got it! We use Chat Noir's cataclysm to destroy the miraculous!" Ladybug cried

"But what about the kwami inside it?" Carapace asked

"Surely my Miraculous Ladybugs will fix it?" She suggested.

"What if I paralyse him?" Queen Bee suggested,

"How would you get close enough?" Rena reminded her.

'If you guys could distract him..."

"No time!" Carapace cried, ducking under the table once more.

"Carapace, shield us!" Ladybug ordered. "One...Two...NOW!"

All four superheroes jumped out from behind the table and ran together, behind Carapace, who was holding up his shield, this way, the moths couldn't get to them, making it easier for them to run.

They quickly located Hawkmoth, who was waiting patiently for someone to come to him.

"Attack!" Ladybug yelled, and the four superheroes attacked simultaneously.

Hawkmoth moved fast though, his cane becoming a sword, and he easily deflected their attacks.

"we can't get close enough!" Rena Rouge cried, getting thrown aside.

"We need Chat Noir." Queen Bee growled. "Where is that alley cat?"

As if her thoughts had conjured him up, Chat Noir came over, his suit clawed and tattered, but otherwise in good shape.

He sprang at Hawkmoth, but he shook him off. Turning on him, Hawkmoth snarled "Traitor!"

Chat stood up, his eyes bright with anger. "I haven't betrayed anyone."

Hawkmoth lunged at him, and Chat ducked. While Hawkmoth was distracted, Queen Bee flew over, but Hawkmoth anticipated the attack, and through her aside roughly. Queen Bee hit the wall hard and went limp.

Ladybug rushed to her side, but the moths swarmed around Queen Bee in great numbers, blocking her off.

"We can't keep this up much longer." Rena Rouge panted as she ran up beside LB.

"Come on. We can do this. Where are the other superheroes?"

"The entrance has been closed and secured." Carapace informed them, "Obviously by the moths."

Ladybug took another, deep breath to calm herself, and said, "Okay. Our only way to get him, is by getting his akuma. You ready?" The other two nodded, and Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around a nearby column, and pulled.

The column groaned, and slowly began cracking. Carapace rushed to Chat Noir's aid, while Rena Rouge helped Ladybug.

"No!" Ladybug growled through gritted teeth, "Go check that it doesn't hit Queenie!"

Finnaly, the column tumbled down, and the roof began caving in,

"Duck!" Carapace ordered, before shoving Chat Noir aside. Unfortunately, Hawkmoth looked up, and managed to clear the caved in roof by a centimetre.

The dust cleared, and Ladybug looked at the damage. Tiles...This was underneath someone's house!

"Look at this!" Rena Rouge called suddenly, her eyes wide. Ladybug stepped forward, and saw a wall, that had been destroyed, that opened to a hidden room. Hawkmoth's office.

And inside the office. Were sketches.

"Those are the ones...you drew." Rena Rouge whispered. Ladybug felt sick. How could he do this?

Hawkmoth stood, glaring at them all, Carapace grabbed Chat, who'd been hit on the head by a flying rock. Carapace quickly hid Chat behind a painting, and turned back to the others,

"Now what?"

"Rena, Illusion!" Ladybug ordered. Rena Rouge nodded and played her flute, creating a flock of ladybugs, to give them some time to come up with a new plan.

"Where's Chat?" Ladybug demanded.

"Behind there." Carapace pointed to the portrait.

Rena Rouge saw Ladybug's face.

"Go to him, we can keep Hawkmoth busy for a while." Ladybug flashed her a grateful glance, and ducked over to the painting that sheltered the superhero.

Rena Rouge grinned at Carapace. "Ya ready, Shelly?" He nodded and they burst through the illusion bugs, that vanished, and began fighting.

Ladybug ran to Chat's side, "Chat! Chat Noir, wake up!"

He groaned. "I'm fine." He insisted, trying to sit up. "Where's Hawkmoth?"

"That doesn't matter, you're hurt!" LB said desperately. "Let me find something to stop the blood...Chat! Get down, you can't fight him!"

"He's my father." Chat croaked out. LB was confused, for a moment.

"No..." She whispered.

"He...I...I have to.." He grabbed Ladybug's shoulders. "I'm just as bad as him...but I need to stop him."

"No. _We_ need to stop him." Ladybug corrected him.

"Whatever Gabriel Agreste, or you have done, we are willing to forgive you."

"You maybe, but what about the world? My father, who runs a criminal empire...and his son who is following in his footsteps."

Ladybug shook her head. "It's going to be hard, but we will get through it. _Together_."

Chat hugged her, then pulled away, wincing at the injuries. "Will you sit down so I can check your wounds now?" Ladybug snapped.

Chat grinned weakly, and nodded. She grabbed the closest piece of reasonably clean cloth, and began dabbing away the blood on his face.

"One more question." Chat flinched, "You don't seem surprised that I'm...Adrien."

"I'm not." She replied. "I've known for some time, Tikki figured it out, she told me the night of the argument. Probably to try and deter the relationship. I dunno. Anyway, I didn't say anything, because I knew that you would tell me when you were ready."

Chat smiled weakly. "Thanks Mari." She shrugged, blushing, and then threw the cloth aside.

"Stay here, where it's sheltered, I'm going to find something else for you."

"No, I'm fine. You need to rest."

Ladybug grinned. "I'll rest when I'm dead." And slunk out from the safety of the broken roof, that had fallen like a cave.

Hawkmoth was almost beaten. His lair in pieces. His super villains, surrendered. He blocked Carapace's blow, desperately looking for some way out, some way to turn the tables, and win this.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something red. Ladybug had summoned her lucky charm, and a plush ladybug landed in her hands

He ducked away from Rena and Carapace, and grabbed Ladybug, she squealed in surprise as he held her up, his hand around her neck in a vice like grip.

"You will not win. Ladybug." He grabbed her earrings, and ripped them from her. The superhero's dirty costume dissolved, and she fell to the ground, a limp teenager.

He had won.

Carapace's jaw dropped,

Rena ran to her friend's aid.

Chat saw. And he acted.

Summoning his cataclysm, he leaped towards Hawkmoth, in a giant cat-like bound.

He landed on Hawkmoth, and he fell to the ground.

"What have you done?" Chat hissed, his eyes slits.

"It's not to late, Chat Noir. Give me your miraculous, and we will rule the world!"

"I will never fight with you! Never again!" Chat growled, lifting up his hand.

Hawkmoth stared into his green eyes.

"But you have nothing else to fight for. She's gone. Isn't she?" He gestured to where Carapace and Rena Rouge knelt beside Marinette's unmoving figure.

"So? You destroy me, finish the battle, you'll be known as a killer. Hmm?"

He saw Chat hesitate.

"You couldn't do it. I should have never taken you in, Copycat warned me...he deserved the miraculous more than you do." Hawkmoth stopped for a moment.

"You're to much like me."

Chat's eyes hardened. "No." He spat, bringing his hand closer. "I'm nothing like you."

Chat reached to press a hand on the miraculous, but at the last moment, Hawkmoth rolled away, swatting Chat back.

"This is not over."

"Yes it is." A new, different voice said.

They stopped. Stared. As from the shadows, stepped a woman, wearing a long slim blue dress. Her face was hidden by a blue mask and she held a fan made of peacock feathers but it was clear who she was.

"Emile." Hawkmoth breathed. She walked over to him, stopped to glance at Chat. Recognition flashed in both their eyes. Chat's breath caught, as she smiled at him.

"Leave him to me." She whispered.

Emile grasped Hawkmoth's miraculous, and took it off his shirt. He dissolved into Hawkmoth, and she handed the Miraculous to Chat Noir, who took it without a word.

Queen Bee, (who I haven't forgotten about) had joined the others in the solemn circle around Marinette. Chat joined them.

"Wake up!" Rena shook her gently. "Come on, we won!" a tear fell. "Please."

Carapace picked up a red and black spotted handkerchief, and handed it to Rena Rouge, who wiped her eyes, and handed it to Queen Bee, who blew her nose, and handed it to the nearest person to throw in the bin,

"Wait, guys! This is the lucky charm!" Chat exclaimed, holding the item at arms length.

"so?" Carapace asked.

"Oh!" Queen Bee brightened up, "It'll fix everything!"

"But only LB can use it."

"Wrong." A tiny voice said, they turned to see a small kwami hovering behind them.

"Tikki!" Rena Rouge exclaimed. "Can..can you do the lucky charm?"

Tikki nodded, her face brightening, she lifted her tiny arms and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Instantly gazillions of little red ladybugs flew around the building, and around Paris, fixing everything. The superheroes injuries. The lair. The Moth Miraculous. Marinette.

Tikki floated down to Marinette's face and gave her a tap. Marinette opened her eyes, and gave Tikki a weak smile.

"Is it over?" She asked. The four other superheroes erupted into cheers, and pulled her into one, giant group hug.

"So...so we won?" Marinette repeated,

"Yes!" Rena Rouge punched the air triumphantly, "We did it! It's all over!"

Marinette clasped Chat's clawed hand in hers, smiling slightly.

Queen Bee retrieved the Moth Miraculous, and handed it to Marinette.

She put it in a miraculous box, and put back on her earrings.

The five superheroes, tired and scarred, looked around at the mess, the villain empire, destroyed.

It was over.

The five left the building, Marinette re transformed into Ladybug, clasping the Moth Miraculous firmly in her hand.

Outside, the remaining superheroes were waiting anxiously, along with many famous faces, including Mayor Bourgeois, his wife Audrey, Jagged Stone, Nadja Chamak, all clustering around the doorway.

Waiting for the outcome.

The world held it's breath.

Then the door opened, and five remaining superheroes came out. Ladybug grinned and held the Miraculous high in the air.

None of the normal civilians knew what this was, of course, but they cheered, taking it as a sign that the world was safe

And it was. Ladybug thought, smiling at her cat, at the other superheroes and the rest of the world.

For now.

…

 **I. FELL. SO. BAD!**

 **I completely dissapered for two months, and I have no excuses for that.**

 **Only explanations.**

 **I have been sick. My computer broke. I had to rewrite it three times. Family, school**

 **But hey! Enough of my whining, I apologize, and I got it to you guys.**

 **Yay!**

 **So, this is the end.**

 **For now.**

 **Or is it?**

 **We shall have to see.**

 **I will be posting some new one-shots and MAYBE a few new chapter stories, hopefully before the end of the year.**

 **As for a sequel. Don't ask me. The thought has crossed my mind, but if you guys want a sequel...let me know!**

 **Thank you for all the support, sometimes it felt like I would never finish this story.**

 **And now it's over.**

 **Bug out :(**

 **(Quick news for those who bother to read it)**

 **I am removing** ** _Influence_** **and** ** _End of the road_** **. The stories have gone stale, and...*big sigh* maybe one day I will redo them, but for now...**

 **Anyway, so long...**

 **...**


	16. Afterword

**Afterword**

Paris, France. The most romantic place on the world. The city of love. Just the name makes you swoon.

Now, if we took a walk through the streets, you would see nothing out of the ordinary, 5 friends walking together. Two boys and three girls. The one, with raven black hair trips and knocks all her cakes onto the floor. They laugh as they help their clumsy friend up.

The blonde boy kisses her check and puts his arm around the girl. She grins up at him and they continue their day.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

But if you looked closer. At the earrings, the ring, the hair clip, the necklace, the bracelet.

No...it's just a coincidence!

A red head peeks out of the raven hair girl's bag, followed by others. Five kwamis.

So? That doesn't mean anything...right?

You look closer, see the wise glint in the girls blue eyes. Rings under the models eyes, betraying many sleepless nights. But his okay. His Mom's back.

You watch them turn the corner, and turn away, shaking your head. You're just imagining things. They're just teenagers. How could they be superheroes?

Suddenly a large explosion makes you duck and cover you ears. A supervillain?

Instinctively you look up. Five superheroes zip above you. Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Chat Noir, redeemed, and of course...Ladybug.

You smile and point them out to the people of Paris. The Superhero team will keep you safe.

.

.

Later, you walk past the newstand. You pick up a gossip magazine and read the headlines.

 _Emile back! Gabriel in prison! Adrien's Lovelife!_

 _Juvenile_ _Model hits goldmine with the Agreste family!_

You sigh and put down the magazine. Then turn to look at the school that Adrien Agreste attends. You see him, with the dark black haired girl you saw earlier. Checking the magazine, you find her name is Marinette Dupain-cheng. Interesting.

You walk away, headed for the Eiffel Tower. After all, this is Paris. You'd better sightsee while you can.


End file.
